Awakened Shards
by jainga
Summary: I come back from a month long spiritual training trip with my grandfather to find Mom is dating a demon, who's likely going to be my boss, and that I have to be nice to his two sons: Inscrutable and Annoying. IK MS SR. First fan fic
1. Default Chapter

1st - Ok this is my first fanfic, though I am an avid reader. Please be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, even if I don't agree with it.

Disclaimer - Once and for all I do no own Inuyasha or any of the characters

I probably won't remember to put that in again so…

2nd - parts of this story are written, but overall, I only know where I want it to go, not how to get it there. So ideas are welcome, even if I don't use them, I'll at least consider them.

Thanks, and now…THE STORY!

-

450 years ago

The villagers screamed and ran in terror from the glittering explosion. It was as if a condensed star had been born directly over the field where the miko fought, struggling desperately to stay alive.

She stared in dismay as the shikon no tama shattered, scattering shards throughout the land.

She turned to the shocked hanyou. Using the last bit of her strength, and counting on his distraction, she called upon the earth to contain this force of evil.

The village elder watched amazed as the land seemed to become liquid and swallowed the creature that had caused much destruction; thus forcing the revered miko to leave her shrine to protect them. He started in concern as the woman began to falter, but she held on long enough to smooth the ground over the receding form of the hanyou. When she collapsed he waited only long enough to be sure that the earth was once again solid before rushing to her side.

The pain was intense, refusing to be masked by the disoriented lightheaded feeling that accompanied great blood loss. She could hardly focus on maintaining the spell long enough for the seal to take hold. She felt the power rush from her, taking with it the last of her energy. One blink and she found herself looking at the sky, unsure of how she came to be laying down or why she was unusually interested in just how pretty a blue it was. A second blink and she was looking into the agitated eyes of the village elder.

"My lady, ye did it. We are safe now, and thank ye." It was difficult to focus on his words, but they warned her of a potential danger. Gasping with the effort she made a grab for his hand catching his attention as well as the appendage.

"No…not safe… not… dead." She wheezed out, panting with pain during each phrase, but this warning had to be made. They _had_ to understand the danger. "Naraku… not dead… sealed… but alive. Must be… watched. Mark this… area and watch… it. Please, your… your word… elder." Tears slipped from her eyes as she clung furiously to life until he ensured that her instructions would be followed.

Terrible understanding filled his eyes as they settled on the spot where the creature had disappeared. He returned his ancient eyes to her and swore. "It shall be as you say, Kikyo-sama."

And finally she permitted her world to go black.

-

1990

The two young girls played together innocently their dolls all the attention and company they needed. Then as one they turned and ran to the gathering of adults searching frantically for familiar faces. The children cried in delight as two men, obviously brothers, turned to hoist them up in strong, yet gentle arms.

The girls giggled in rapture, until one looked at her father, noticing the stiff way he moved. To her horror his skin seemed to be pealing off, leaving behind bone and sinew that quickly began decaying, becoming a macabre representation of what was once a human. She screamed and turned to her companion only to see that her confused, but still smiling, cousin was being held by a similar apparition. Her aunt wandered up to the group, and though the child knew whom the grotesque creature had once been, the only recognizable item on the zombie was the homemade apron that her aunt habitually wore when at Uncle's shrine.

Alarmed six-year-old Kagome Higurashi awoke screaming, babbling disconsolately to her mother and Ji-chan that she would never see her father again, that Rin would be left alone, that she couldn't say how much she loved him. The confused adults tried to placate her saying that her father was just at his brother's shrine and would be returning tomorrow. Her mother was sure that papa would be delighted to hear how much she loved him then. To please be calm or she would wake the baby.

At 8:30 the news bulletin broke. There had been a great earthquake, and a nearly 500 year old shrine had been completely demolished. The only survivor of those living there or visiting, had been the shrine family's five year old daughter who had been playing out side when the earthquake struck.

-

Translations

Ji-chan – grandpa

Hanyou – half demon

Miko - priestess


	2. Interview

Yea! The first real chapter!

-

2004

Kagome waited nervously in the line, fiddling with her resume as she glanced around. She was dressed professionally in her only suit that had a skirt. The crisp white blouse and navy knee-length skirt gave her some much-needed confidence, and just a little bit of hope. She knew that she probably wouldn't get the job, there had to be more competent people applying, but it was just exactly what she was looking for,and the14.50 cents an hour would be wonderful to have both in the bank, and around the shrine.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

_Okay Kags, here goes nothing. _She thought with a deep breath, quickly checking that her hair was still pulled back in a neat ponytail in the reflection of a window she passed.

The interviewer was a grandmotherly woman whose eye patch did not detract from the image of kindness that she presented.

Kagome bowed politely introducing herself to the older woman and trying to still the butterflies that were trespassing in her stomach. She stood straight waiting for what would happen next.

"Greetings Kagome-san, I am Kaede-san the daycare supervisor here at Western Trading Inc. I would like t' start by getting yer responses t' a few possible scenarios tha' ye may encounter here. First…"

The questioning lasted about twenty minuets running through several possible incidents, always ending with Kaede asking how Kagome would respond, or what action would she take. Finally, Kaede sat back with an intense look in her eye.

"Child may I ask, what brings ye here seeking employment, and more to the point what do ye believe ye can bring to us?"

Kagome took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, I love children. I've always wanted to work with them. I've recently been away on a retreat with my cousin and grandfather, and was excited when I returned to discovered that Western Trading Inc. had decided to move it's home office here and was looking to higher daycare workers. Since graduating high school I have been taking online courses in the field of child psychology, so my continued schooling wouldn't get in the way of my work, and I have completed a first aid course through the Red Cross…"

"For the past four years I have been working part-time at a local shelter that takes in abandoned or abused children, so I have experience with troubled personalities. I hope that's what you were looking for, but what it really comes down to is that I love children." She paused before continuing as if running through a mental checklist of what she had detailed. "I realize that you have probably had people turn in applications who are much better qualified and more suited for the job, but I had to try. After all you never get anywhere if you're afraid to take a step." She smiled whimsically and shrugged during the last sentence looking at the older woman in resignation as she assumed that she would not get the job.

Kaede smiled at the young woman briefly "Well, we still 'ave several interviews to conduct, and then we must review those applications. So, ye see 'tis too soon to tell just how the selection will go, but I assure ye that ye will be notified within th' week if ye are selected for a place with us." She bowed and watched as the girl nearly glided out of the room. _Kagome, I think that while the others may be more qualified, they will not be better suited._

"Next!" she called to her temporary assistant.

-

Kagome got home before her mother, and was met at the door by her cousin Rin. The earthquake had leveled Rin's family shrine. That quake had taken the lives of both of Rin's parents and the life Kagome's father, plus the lives of a family who had just been visiting to pray. So ever since then the two girls had been raised as sisters and in some cases were closer than sisters were, as they had no sibling rivalry to contend with.

"How did it go?" Rin asked with hope filling her eyes and voice.

"I liked the old woman who gave the interview, but I don't think I'll get the job. The fact that she was aged makes me think they're looking for someone more experienced than a 20 year old could be, but if I do get it they'll call at the end of the week." Kagome replied dejectedly. Suddenly she brightened in one of her rapid-fire mood swings that kept all of her friends and family on their toes. "Where's Mama?"

Rin gave a cheeky grin, "She's still out with her boyfriend. Really she met him for lunch," then she added with a perfectly straight face and bland voice, "about three hours ago."

"Eh, adults!" Both girls sighed in disgust before breaking out into uncontrollable giggles.

"Seriously," Kagome gasped in earnestness, "I'm glad she found someone she likes. I hope it works out for her. After all you and I are growing up, and even Souta is starting to mature. He's got along way to go, mind you, but he is turning into a young man."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Really, he only plays video games for six or seven hours a day now." Rin's teasing statement, of course, set the girls to snickering again.

"Ahhh, Kagome, there you are."

She whirled around at the sound of her grandfather's voice. He stood in the doorway holding a small wooden box. She recognized it as being from one of the shelves in the storage shed. Unexpectedly, while she was looking at the box, she was consumed by a tingling sensation, as if her entire body had fallen asleep and was now attempting to wake up. "Hai, Ji-chan."

"Good, good." He replied. "I have something to help during your interview. It's a good luck charm, and a family heirloom." He said while handing her the box.

Inside lay a necklace. It appeared to be ancient with leather threaded through herringbone, and at the middle was strung a piece of what appeared to be rough pink citrine. Kagome noted absently that the citrine seemed to be reflecting light even though the necklace was still in the shadows of the box.

"It's beautiful Ji-chan, but my interview was this morning. I just got back from it."

She tried to hand the necklace back to him, but he was already having one of his fits.

"Aiiii, why didn't you talk to me before leaving? Now you'll never get the job! With out the help of the family luck charm you'll be as good as ignored! Aiiii!"

"Ji-CHAN!" Kagome growled. "I do not need a family heirloom to be acceptable for the position! How dare you act like I can't get a job with out some mystical help from an old piece of rock that probably doesn't even work anyway!" She was yelling by the end of her tirade, and the old man was cowering behind Rin who was thinking desperately of a way to defuse the situation.

"Now, now," She began consolingly, "you were just saying that you'll know by the end of the week, so could it hurt to wear it until then?" Behind her Ji-chan was nodding emphatically and had such assurance shinning in his eyes that Kagome really didn't have the heart to throw the necklace at him.

"Of course, I'll wear it until then Ji-chan." She pledged with a sigh, unaware that the other two occupants of the room copied the action.

Just then the door was opened and the lady of the house walked in.

"Mama, your back" Kagome and Rin chorused as she greeted them with a happy smile. Rin had been calling her Mama since puberty when a girl just needed a mother to help her sort through her ever changing emotions.

"Hai, hai, I am, and I bring with me a dinner invitation." She beamed at them, "Inutaishou would like it if we all joined him for dinner at six-thirty so he can meet all of you."

"Six-thirty tonight, Mama?" Rin questioned tentatively.

"Hai Rin, of course. He wants to get to know all of you quickly."

"But Mama," Kagome began quietly, "It's already past five o'clock."

"Hai, I know Kagome. Now the two of you need to dress nicely, not formally, but still nice." She smiled as she herded Ji-chan out of the hallway.

The two remaining girls traded incredulous glances before scrambling to be the first in the bathroom.

-

Japenese words (what few I know and use anyway)

Hai – yes

Ji-chan – grandpa


	3. Dinner

This was originally two chapters, but I thought it worked better as one, so don't get used to the length, most chapters are much shorter than this.

-

At precisely 6:20 the Higurashi car pulled up in front of the Kiba home, or more to the point in front of the gates to the half-mile long driveway. After reaching the actual house, unpiling from the car, and climbing the stone steps to the mansion Sakura knocked.

Kagome and Rin waited patiently behind Sakura and Ji-chan for the door to open. When it did they both stared in shock. Standing in the open portal was a tall man with nearly ankle-length white hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He wore a white suit, with a dark red vest that seamed to fit like a second skin. What was so shocking, however, was the rest of him. He had jagged purple stripes on each side of his face, a large fluffy pelt dangling down his back, and was that a sword at his hip! His appearance screamed demon from a tall building in an operatic voice. Kagome and Rin both cringed awaiting the inevitable thrown ofuda and attempted banishing. When none came Kagome peeked quickly and found her grandfather shaking the man's hand as if nothing were out of the ordinary. The man stepped forward to kiss her mother politely on the cheek, then turned to the girls for their introductions.

"These are my daughters," Her mother was saying, "Kagome on the left, and Rin on the right."

Kagome bowed and conveniently bumped Rin so that the girl would snap out of her stupor and make her own bow. Souta didn't need any introduction because he had been present enough during the last month to have already met the man and his family.

Once introductions were over Inutaishou led the family into the house. Kagome and Rin fell a bit behind to exchange perplexed looks at the lack of reaction from their grandfather.

He led them what could only be described as a sitting room. . The walls were painted a cheerful yellow with dark cherry wood trim. There was no entertainment of any kind, but there were two dark blue sofas facing each other. Between the sofas was a thick rectangular area rug that matched the sofas, and had a vine with yellow flowers patterned on it. All this was placed in front of a colossal fire place that Kagome decided must have once been for roasting humans as both she and Rin could easily have bedded down in it with room to spare at their heads and feet.

In front of the hearth was another demon. This one carried two swords peaking out from under his suit jacket. He had similar facial markings with the addition of a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had two slashes on the sides of his face that were a bright pink and another furry pelt thrown over his right shoulder. Amazingly it didn't clash with his pale gray armani suit, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the family was trying to start a new trend.

The man turned, his unbound waist-length hair twirling gracefully about him like a cape. His eyes were disinterested as he inventoried the newcomers.

Suddenly Kagome wished she had followed Rin's example and worn a kimono instead of her yellow cashmere and pleated navy blue skirt. She even wished that she hadn't opportunely "forgotten" her good luck charm at home on her desk. Even their grandfather was wearing traditional clothing, but at least her mother was also in a dark pink dress.

Their host introduced the man as his oldest son Sesshoumaru and was just saying that his youngest was off on an errand when the front door was slammed shut and they could all hear heavy boots making their way to the sitting room.

"Ah," Inutaishou exclaimed, "it seems he made it in time anyway." He motioned the young man into the room then explained "This is Inuyasha my youngest son."

The newest addition to the party was in his early twenties and dressed in slacks and a bright red polo shirt. Over this he was wearing a worn leather bomber jacket, and was currently stuffing equally worn leather gloves into the pockets. Kagome was relieved to note that he had no abnormal facial markings. However he also carried a sword sheathed at his belt, and on top of his head rode two fuzzy triangles that could only be described as puppy ears. Kagome quickly suppressed the urges to discover if they were warmand to rub them.

"You will never obtain respect if you arrive late." The voice was both emotionless and harsh at the same time.

Inuyasha responded in an antagonized voice, "Shut it, Sesshoumaru. Dad asked me to run the new prospectus over to Miroku's so that he can review it tonight and begin drafting a report for Wednesday's meeting."

"Children!" their father cut in softly, but sharply. "You are brothers and will act accordingly."

"Half-brothers." Came the simultaneous replies.

"Be that as it may," Inutaishou stated with a sigh, "you _will _at least _act_ civilized in front of guests." He motioned to the Higurashi family with an elegant, if abrupt,gesture. The reminder that there were guests quieted the argument but Inuyasha still muttered under his breath as they followed Inutaishou into the dinning room. To Kagome it sounded suspiciously like we was grumbling about Western Trading Inc., but waited shepatiently for everyone to get settled into their dinner seats before questioning him.

They were seated with Inutaishou at the head of the table. Sakura was across from him. To his right was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was on the other side. Souta was on his mother's right with Ji-chan across from him. Rin was sitting between Ji-chan and Sesshoumaru while Kagome was between Souta and Inuyasha.

Once everyone looked comfortable and the first course was being served Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Earlier, were you speaking of Western Trading Inc.?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Was the rather rude reply, "The old man seems to think that the entire business will fall apart if one of us takes a night off."

"Inutaishou." Kagome said to herself. "Lord Inutaishou _Kiba_." She looked across the table catching her cousin's eyes unaware that she also had the attention of the three demons. "Our host is Lord Inutaishou Kiba, president of Western Trading Inc., of _course._" The last was said to her cousin in a somewhat exasperated air. Rin, whohad caught on to what had upset her cousin, was valiantly trying to quell a bout of giggles.

"My company seems to be of an unusual amount of interest to you, Kagome-san"

Kagome promptly turned to the older man. "I'm sorry, Inutaishou-sama, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that… well… you see I spent a good portion of today at your offices applying for a position in the new daycare, so… It's a bit of a shock to suddenly find myself dining with the president of the company." It didn't take a magician to know that a faint blush stained her entire face.

"No apologies are necessary Kagome-san. I'm afraid we've run into a few problems with some of our employee's. It has made us a rather paranoid lot. Now it is I who owes you an apology for jumping to conclusions. As atonement I will put in a good word for you at personnel, and please there is no need to be formal, Inutaishou is enough."

Kagome thought over his offer for all of a half-second before shaking her head. "Please Inutaishou-sa… please don't say anything. If I'm hired I want it to be on my own merit, not just because of who I know."

Inutaishou smiled at her before turning to her mother, "Sakura, you have raised quite an honorable daughter. She does you credit." Sakura smiled brilliantly before everyone returned to their eating.

Some moments later Rin looked to Inutaishou, "Excuse me" she questioned politely, "If we are to call you Inutaishou, then how do we address your sons?"

The first answer came, loudly, from Kagome's right. "Feh, just call me Inuyasha, or if that's too much of a mouthful, then Yash works to."

The second was spoken much more faintly; "You will refer to me as Sesshoumaru-sama." As it seemed there was no explanation forth coming everyone turned to Inutaishou for a reason.

He gazed at his son before turning his attention to Rin. " My eldest has inherited a lesser title from His mother's side of the family, the equivalent of an English Count or Baron. So in addition to being my heir, he is also a lord in his own right."

Explanations taken care of, the rest of dinner was mostly quiet. The stillness was really only broken by Rin occasionally stiffening and then glancing down to her left, she often looked as if she would prefer to scoot her chair closer to Ji-chan, and Kagome frequently had to stop looking at Inuyasha's ears out of the corner of her eye. Every time she caught herself doing this she would blush and look down at her plate. Consequently she spent most of the meal staring at her food.

-

After dinner everyone except Souta retired to the back patio. He had gone to play on the game system hooked up on the 62-inch screen in the media room.

The white stone tapered off into a twisting walkway that led deeper into the expansive rose garden. The night was chilly enough that Kagome shivered a bit when she first stepped out, but still warm enough that she adapted quickly to the new temperature.

Sakura and Inutaishou were having a soft conversation by the edge of the rose forest, while Ji-chan appeared to be chanting at the shadows by the corner of the patio.

"Ji-chan, Kagome, Rin!" Sakura's voice rang through the night air. "Come see the roses. They have a wonderful garden here."

The party tuned to the older couple standing at the entrance to a winding path that led deeper into the garden. Sakura was motioning for them to join her. Grandpa trundled over to his daughter and her suitor as if obeying a command. Rin and Kagome traded quick looks and made an even quicker decision. No they would not be going for a walk among the flowers; they had a few questions they wanted answered away from the adults.

It was Kagome who answered first, "No, Mama. I can see the roses another time." Followed quickly by Rin's, "It would be rude to abandon Sesshoumaru-sama, and Yash. We will stay and keep them company."

Sakura seemed to want to insist, but thought better of it and just smiled instead; leading her father onto the path.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need company."

"Keh! As if I couldn't entertain myself!"

"Perhaps neither of you wish us to have remained, but it still would have been rude to have just abandoned you." Rin always was the more diplomatic of the two.

Kagome just went straight to the point. "None of that matters. Now I have a few questions for you two." At that point she had Inuyasha's full attention, if only because she was acting so strangely, and Sesshoumaru was willing to humor the human, for his father's sake, of course. Kagome quickly glanced over her shoulder trying to determine if everybody else was far enough away to mask her voice, then she swung back to the males who had situated themselves on a low rock wall that extended from the house for the length of the patio. "You will kindly explain just wha-"

"DEMON, BEGONE!"

Everyone quickly converged in the rose garden where they were greeted be the sight of Ji-chan throwing ofudas with reckless abandon, not that they appeared to be doing any good. Inutaishou was just gracefully ducking between the harmless paper missiles. In his left hand he held one of the paper comrades harmlessly. Sakura was standing next to one of the rose bushes out of the line of fire; she had a peculiar look on her face. It was as if she truly wished the roses would eat her. Kagome and Rin hadn't known that their mother could be so embarrassed anymore. Sessoumaru instantly relaxed stepping to the shadows to observe, and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from dissolving into snickers at his father's predicament.

Kagome decided she had had enough. "What is going on. Ji-chan! STOP THAT! Can't you see that it has done no good? And you! What are you snickering at? You would just stand there while your father is attacked? What kind of son are you?" This last was said to Inuyasha, but Kagome spared a quick glance to Sessoumaru at the edge of the walkway and received a quirked eyebrow for her efforts.

"Keh! What of you wench? ("Did you just call me wench? Ohhh!") Your grandfather just accused him of being a demon and yet you stand there doing nothing? Father could kill him. What kind of granddaughter does that make you?"

The answer came from Rin as Kagome was fuming too much from the wench comment to speak coherently. "Mama trusts your father, so we will too. Also Ji-chan does this often. During summer he has a full purification ritual that he submits the cat to every time Buyo has a hairball. We've gotten used to his overreactions."

Everyone studied the old man for a moment as he ran out of ofudas. Then Kagome regained her wits enough for higher brain function. "But, I'm confused."

She looked over at her mother. Inutaishou was now standing behind Sakura with his left hand on her left shoulder. Kagome noted that he had his right hand absently resting near his sword. Ji-chan was now thoroughly searching his robes, probably hoping to find some forgotten ofudas hidden somewhere in the folds.

Sakura took a deep breath as if pretending to go diving. Then she stated challengingly, "The Kiba's are demons. Well Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru are; Inuyasha is a half demon."

For her efforts she received a stoic gaze from her girls. Then they traded a glance with each other.

"Mama, that's… not… what we're confused about… actually." Kagome finally dared to pronounce. "What has us confused is why Ji-chan is reacting to that _now_."

"Yes," Rin added, "actually the two of us have been expecting this ever since Inutaishou opened the door. We didn't know why Ji-chan _hadn't_ done one of his ofuda attacks."

These statements earned the girls a startled glance from Inuyasha, and two hard looks from the older, full demons present.

"Are you saying," Began Inutaishou slowly as he stepped out from behind Sakura, "that you knew I was a demon from the moment I opened the door?"

The girls exchanged a slow blink before Kagome turned an incredulous face to the demonic family. "Were you _trying _to hide it?" she looked at Inuyasha, "With the-"she broke off making vague motions at the top of her own head. Then she turned to Inutaishou, "or the-" at this she began gesturing to her cheeks, unable to find the words to describe his facial markings. Then she stared at Sesshoumaru, "and the- the- the-" She glanced at her own right shoulder as she used short choppy motions to try to describe the fluffy thing. Suddenly she whirled her gaze back to him. "Just what the hell _is_ that thing anyway!"

The three males appeared to be in shock at her outburst, so it was Rin who broke the silence following her explosion. "I think it's like a tail. He was twitching it during dinner, like a cat, and it kept getting wrapped around my leg."

"This Sesshoumaru is not a cat."

The cold voice made Rin step back, but she was stopped by the contemplative look in Inutaishou's eyes as he examined his son. "Sesshoumaru, were you really wrapping your tail around Rin's leg during dinner?" The question seemed to have scored a point because the younger demon looked away first, glancing off to the side rather than continuing eye contact.

The girls maintained their own conversation while the elder Kiba's had their stand off. "He was wrapping his tail around you at the table?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Hai." Rin replied in the same tone.

"Wow," Kagome whispered back, "no wonder you were so jumpy, and I thought having to keep myself from molesting Inuyasha's ears was bad."

"Hey!" The two girls turned to the affronted half demon.

"It's impolite to listen in on a private conversation, you know." Kagome stated in a lecturing tone. This didn't seem to chastise the hanyou any.

"Feh! If you don't want me to hear, then don't talk loudly when I'm so close, wench."

Rin saw that Kagome was about to explode at the second wench remark, and quickly stepped between the two opponents. She wisely turned Kagome's attention to Inutaishou, who was glancing between Kagome and Inuyasha, then Rin and Sesshoumaru with a discomforting smile twisting his lips and lighting his golden eyes. Rin had seen that look before during Buyo's younger and thinner days when he would chase small animals. He would always get that look after he had cornered the animal and was waiting to see just how the animal would try to escape. It frightened her to think that right now they were all just small animals who didn't even know that they should be trying to flee. She didn't even want to consider just how few of the animals had ever escaped Buyo's grasp once that look had appeared.

The smile brightened and changed drastically when he realized that he had an audience. Then he grew solemn again, and turned to the young women. "Young ladies, could you tell us just how you saw us as demons?"

The question seemed important somehow, which just confused Kagome and Rin again. As far as they could tell none of them had been hiding that they were demons so why would it matter that someone saw them as one? Without hiding it _everyone_ would see them as demons.

Finally Kagome ventured a perplexed answer, "Umm, we looked?"

"And saw right through the concealing spells." Inutaishou muttered more to himself than anybody else.

"You have concealing spells on?" Kagome asked as her gaze unfocused and she appeared to stare through him. "Oh! You do! Wow, those are really good. I almost can't see them at all!" She exclaimed as her eyes focused and clashed with his.

"You are able to see concealing spells?" He demanded in a wary tone.

"Of course," Kagome responded, "Actually, we both can." She ended with a motion to her cousin still standing at her side.

"We can?" Rin queried, glancing at her cousin in confusion.

"Of course we can." Kagome answered, "It's that, you know, glittery effect, that surrounds demons." She made her hands tremble violently, once again using them to demonstrate what she was talking about. "It's not really a part of their aura or person, but a spell that is hiding the parts of them that aren't exactly human. The worse the effect, the more likely people will feel something around that person even if they still can't see the demonic appearance."

"Oh, I see, so the more it sparkles the more people can sense that something is different about that person. Then the less it sparkles the better the spell is." Rin contemplated that revelation for a moment before turning back to Kagome. "But, wait! How do you know this Kagome?"

"Oh, well… You remember Kouga-sempai, from the year ahead of mine?" Kagome inquired.

"Hmmm… The wolf demon who was on the track team?"

"Yeah that's him, well he was at my graduation for his cousin Ginta. I asked the two of them then, and when he figured out what I was talking about he explained what concealing spells were. The rest I figured out through my own observations. The ones that shine more usually have more people treat them differently, like they can sense that the person isn't normal."

"Kouga-kun?" Sakura questioned from her spot attempting to calm her father and quiet him from muttering about the betrayal by his family. "The boy that's always calling and asking after you Kagome?"

"Kami-sama!" Kagome exclaimed, "Is he still trying to get me to date him? He's been like this ever since I got out of highschool." She grumbled.

The entire exchange was watched with narrowed eyes by the demons. Inuyasha had his ears back and a faint snarl twisting his lips.

"This revelation on your personal life is truly fascinating." Sesshoumaru sneered, turning everyone's attention back to the three demons, and consequently to the important topic.

"What else are you capable of?" Inutaishou asked politely.

The girls again swapped looks and brief headshakes before Kagome answered.

"No, that's pretty much it." She stated dismissivly. "It's not like we've ever had any … real… training." She added sliding a look to her grandfather who was now gathering up his thrown ofudas.

Sakura interjected that it really was time for them to go and interrupted whatever comments would have been made at that point. She explained that it was already Souta's bedtime, and Ji-chan had had too much excitement for one night. Inutaishou led the parade through the house to collect Souta. He and Inuyasha followed the Higurashi family out onto the front steps. They stared at the retreating form of the car as it puttered down the drive.

"They can sense, and see through, concealing spells." Inuyasha stated in a fatalistic voice.

"Yes," his father replied, "and that without any proper training. Do you know how many demons will want to either possess or destroy that power should they ever find out about it? There hasn't been a miko of that caliber in quite a few human generations, now there are two in the same household. They will have to be protected." He shot a hard glance at his son as he turned back into the house.

An annoyed "Feh!" was the only indication that Inuyasha had heard him, but as soon as the door closed he was bounding off to see to it that the Higurashi car reached their shrine safely.

-

Japenese words

Hai – yes

Ofuda – a charm against evil, usually made of paper

Ji-chan – grandpa

Hanyou – half demon

Miko – priestess

Kami-sama – God

Sempai – term for an upperclassman


	4. A quick tour

3rd chapter – same disclaimer applies.

I have a problem, this story doesn't show up in any search, _I_ don't even show up in a search. Does any one know how to fix this?

Please review if you know.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The rest of the week passed annoyingly fast for the younger generation of Higurashi's. For Kagome the suspense of waiting for the phone call from Western Trading Inc. was nearly unbearable, so she helped her cousin and brother prepare for school in order to get her mind off of it. Rin and Souta for their part wanted to forget that they had classes starting on Monday, so they were constantly upset with Kagome for forcing them to think about it. This meant that the entire household was tense and always ready to break out in an argument. It didn't help that Sakura took Inutaishou lunch everyday, and spent nearly every evening out with him. Without her there, there was no one around to stop the fights, and Ji-chan didn't even try. He was "far to busy" finding a proper banishing spell he explained one day to "meddle in the trivialities" of the children's lives.

When Friday arrived Kagome was up at six making breakfast for a household that was still asleep. She spent the entire day jumping anytime a ringing sound was made. Souta capitalized on this by pushing the doorbell button repeatedly. By eleven o'clock that morning she had broken two sauce holders, and spilled grape juice on the kitchen floor. This of course led her to attempt cleaning the whole floor, but she kept dropping the mop and running for the phone every time the doorbell went off. Eventually Sakura took over, and Rin, in a fit of compassion for her harassed cousin, distracted Souta with a trip for ice cream.

Therefore, it was quiet in the house when the phone finally rang. Despite Kagome's mad dash to the kitchen, her mother had picked it up first. Sakura handed the phone to her daughter with a smile and went to stand by the counter and unobtrusively listen in.

Kagome pushed back a sudden case of nerves and put the phone to her ear. "Hello? This is Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome-san," Came the voice at the other end, "this is Kaede with Western Trading Inc. I am calling about the position ye applied for on Monday."

"Hai, I know what position you refer to." Kagome said when Kaede paused.

"Good, good." Kaede sounded amused, but Kagome couldn't figure out why she would be. "Well, Kagome-san, we would like to have ye join us… in a probationary capacity, of course. It's just standard practice at Western Trading for new employee's to be on probation for three months. After that, there is an evaluation and review of their work ethics. If all is satisfactory there will be a raise given based on their work to date."

"That's great!" Kagome bubbled. "When can I start?"

"Well," Kaede said, "There are still contracts to sign, and ye don't even know what shift we want ye to work. I'll tell ye what, I'm about to go to lunch, but I should be back around one. If, ye're free today, why don't ye come on in and we can hammer out the details. I'll put a rush on the paperwork in personnel, thank goodness ye've already had a recent drug test, or this would never work, and as the new day care opens on Monday I could really use the help. There's really only one other employee who will possibly be cleared to help by that time as she is just transferring from another department. Well, Kagome-san, would it be possible for ye to come in today?"

"Oh at one?" Kagome bounced in place for a moment; "of course I can come in. I'll see you then."

They made their good-byes and Kagome hung up the phone with an unladylike squeal. She turned grinning to her mother.

"I got the job! Oh Kami-sama I have to get dressed and get to the train station. I have to be there in an hour." Kagome went still as she realized just what the timeframe was going to be like.

"Train? Nonsense Kagome! I'll be leaving to meet Inutaishou for lunch in fifteen minutes. You'll just ride with me, we'll pick up a bento for you on the way, and I'll wait around for you to finish the paperwork." Was her mother's serene reply. "Now scoot! I'd say business casual would be in order."

Sakura smiled as she watched her daughter hurry from the room.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Two hours and ten minutes later, Kagome was sitting in front of Kaede waiting for paperwork to come back. At last the personnel director returned with Kagome's copy of the signed contract. She smiled as she handed the sheaf of papers to the excited girl, "Have they taken your picture for the company ID?" At Kagome's nod she continued. "There is a barcode on the back, you'll have to slide it into the electronic door-locks with that facing away from you if you want the door to open. You'll only be cleared to go to the second floor right now, and I'm sure Kaede-san will be happy to lead you about for today. Come back when you're done, and we'll have your company ID ready for you."

"Indeed," Kaede said with a kind look, "the elevators are this way, and I'll explain to ye yer duties and such on the way because I know ye did not read a word of what ye just signed." They quickly made their way out into the hall and down to the elevators.

"First I need ye to work 9 AM to 4 PM with a one hour lunch break, except for next week while Yuki and Eri are getting their drug tests and paperwork finished. Next week I need ye to be here from 7 AM to 6 PM, the entire time that the daycare is open, but don't worry you have the standard one hour break, and two half hour breaks, and you actually get paid overtime for the extra three hours. So for those hours you will make _21.75_."

By now they had arrived on the second floor, and were heading down a long dusty blue hallway. They made a sharp right through a door at the end, and Kagome found herself facing a well-lit room, even though none of the lights were on. The room had separate sections set for different activities. Kagome couldn't see around a sturdy wooden structure that spanned the entire length of the carpet from the left wall. From the left the dark blue carpet extended about twelve feet, stopping just after the doorway, for the entire length of the room. Then came fourteen feet of gray-blue tile. The walls were a bold green with dark blue trim. On the wall at the right of the room were three doors that were also dark blue. Kaede closed the door. To the right of the room where the door had blocked it from view was two stacks, one of small futons, and one of blankets.

"The room is quite large. We are standing in the time-out and napping area right now; naptime is roughly 2:00 PM to 3:30 PM for the children that will be here during that time." She then motioned to the tiled area. "This is the activity area. The tile is much easier to clean." Directly to the right of the door was a full size refrigerator. Kaede explained, "There are two designated snack times; 9:30 to 10:00 AM, and 3:30 to 4:00 PM, after school lets out for the day. A notice was sent out on Wednesday that children must bring their own snacks, and that their names must be prominently displayed. Parents are expected to take their own children to lunch, so we do not have to feed them an entire meal."

She then led Kagome across the tile unintelligibly motioning to the cabinets and sink beside the refrigerator. Kagome could now see that the wall opposite the entrance door was completely made of glass, letting sunlight brighten the room for most of the day.

Kaede stopped and opened the door on the far right. It revealed a large storage closet with shelves running the length of the room on both sides. Kagome could see collapsible easels and finger-paints, plus boxes of clay, and stacks of coloring books, crayons, puzzles, rows of movies, and stuffed animals. Everything a kid needed to be entertained for a day. Kaede closed the door and moved to the one in the middle.

When opened it exposed the daycare bathroom. Kaede led Kagome inside to a door that opened on the left, at the back of the room. To the left was a baby changing table, completely stocked with baby lotion, baby powder, and wet wipes. The right wall was in actuality two bathrooms. Reaching from the play area doorway to back of the bathroom, was a full-size sink, then a full-size toilet, followed by a miniature toilet and a miniature sink for the children. The bathroom was done in the same colors as the playroom only in reverse with the counter tops and tile being green while the walls were blue. There was a small window directly facing the open doorway.

The second doorway led to what was obviously a nursery. This room was easily the same size as the storage room and the bathroom combined. It had five cribs evenly spaced with two in the middle of the room and three with their heads against a continuation of the glass wall.

"Are three of us supposed to be enough to take care of five infants plus an indefinite number of toddlers and however many children will be showing up after school?" Kagome asked on shocked disbelief.

"No, of course not." Kaede replied. "Most of the employees here have at least one parent that stays at home for the first couple of years. Inutaishou-sama just wanted to have a safe place where they could bring them if something came up, or if they are a one-parent home. I think he's been planning this ever since Inuyasha's mother died. We probably won't ever have more that two infants at a time, but Inutaishou-sama has always been on the cautious side." She continued. "Parents are expected to provide milk or formula, in addition to pacifiers and diapers. They are also expected to notify us of any allergies or illnesses; that applies to all of the children that will be in our care. Failure to notify us of such things can result in suspension without pay for up to a month."

With that she led Kagome back out through a door to the left. When they were back in the activity area Kaede closed the door showing Kagome the large playpen that could be folded up and put in storage if there were no infants in the daycare for the day. Then she motioned to the windows. "They all open, so that we can have fresh air during the spring and fall. And that is the southern wall, so during the winter this room and the nursery will have both morning and afternoon sunlight, but won't get any direct sunlight during the summer. So hopefully the rooms will stay cool when we are overloaded with children whose parents don't trust them to stay home alone when school is out." Then she proceeded to lead Kagome back across the tile.

Now Kagome could see what was on the other side of the wood barrier. A large conference table was pushed into the far right corner of the carpeted area. It had two desk lamps and three study areas. At the head of the table was a state-of-the-art computer complete with printer, copier and Internet hookup. Scattered between the desk and the wooden divider, that Kagome could now see was a giant bookcase, were several beanbags, and up against the far wall was a full-length sofa that looked wonderfully comfortable and plush.

The bookcase held several educational computer games in addition to the books. Also Kagome noticed a basket on the bottom shelf that held clipboards so children could do their homework even if they were sitting in the beanbags.

"Well that's about it Kagome-san." Kaede said as she led her back into the hallway. "Do ye remember how to get here?"

"Hai!" Kagome assured the grandmotherly woman.

"Good, good." Kaede said pleased. "Then we should go and pick-up your ID so you can get into the room on Monday."

"How do the children coming from school get into the room?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Their parents will be notified when the children arrive. The adults have to come and walk them to the daycare. That way they know that their child has made it here safely." They had just reached the elevator and were preparing to enter when a nice looking young man stepped off in a black business suit with a dark purple tie.

"Ah, Kaede-sama, there you are. I was told you were showing a new employee around." The man said with and engaging grin. He turned to her as Kaede rolled her eyes and sighed. "You must be Kagome-sama." He said dreamily as he captured his hand and drew it to his chest pulling Kagome closer to him. "Hime-sama, I have a very important question to ask of you… Will you bear my child?"

At this point Kagome noticed that one of his hands had moved to her back and was rapidly moving south. "Eeeeek!" Instincts learned in high school when she was expected to wear indecently short skirts and even tinier PE shorts took over and her palm sharply connected with his face.

The man fell back against the wall holding his left cheek and looking terribly disappointed. Just then a young woman in a security uniform came running up. "Ma'am! You can't assault one of our… Oh, it's you Houshi-sama. Let me guess," she deadpanned turning to the outraged Kagome, "you were groped."

"Houshi?" Kagome screamed. "You're telling me he's a _priest?_"

"He never took the vows, but he did finish the training." Kaede interjected smoothly.

"Yes, yes," The man said fixing his tie and standing straight again. "I decided that the vows would be too…restrictive."

"I'll just bet they would be." The young security officer muttered still glaring at him.

"Now Sango-sama, you know that they all mean nothing to me. Why would I want pampered roses when I have you, my beautiful wildflower." He was moving quickly to stand beside Sango who was watching him suspiciously.

"I don't understand," Kagome exclaimed in a confused voice glancing between the man and Sango, "hasn't anyone ever heard of sexual harassment charges?"

"Well," he said, "I'm much more important to Inutaishou-sama then money. We have fought beside each-" At that point two things happened simultaneously: the elevator doors opened again, and Sango's elbow rudely connected with the man's kidney. In a moment Kaede was hurrying Kagome into the stifling air that is always associated with enclosed spaces.

"Fought?" Kagome questioned loudly.

Kaede glanced around glad that they were the only ones in the elevator. "Well, don't ye worry about that child. Miroku watches his mouth only marginally better than he watches his hands."

Suddenly something heavy fell harshly against the closed doors and was immediately followed by a screeched "Hentai!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Kagome and Kaede arrived back at the Personnel Office, they found Inuyasha ranting at the desk worker. "What do you mean 'Just a little longer'? How much time does it take to pull a file? If this is how slow it normally is in here, then I'll have all of your jobs. The old man has more important things to do then wait for incompetent employees to pull some stupid file! And I have better things to do besides sticking around here!"

The young woman was doing a remarkable job of ignoring him and Kagome quickly moved to intervene. "Inuyasha!" She cried affronted. Kaede's and the personnel worker's eyes popped wide at Kagome's familiar use of his name. "That's just about enough! I'm sure she is working as fast as she can, so just calm down and cool off."

Inuyasha stared at her sullenly, pouting for all the world like a two-year-old just told he gets no desert after dinner. "Oi, Kagome. What are you doing here?"

"If it is any concern of yours, I'm here to get my company ID. I start work in the new daycare on Monday."

"Ah yes, Kagome-san." The desk worker broke in merrily, "I have your ID right here. You know how to use it right?"

"Hai." Kagome replied happily. "Now all I need is the train schedule and I'm all set!"

"Train?" Inuyasha questioned incredulously.

"Hai, the commuter train." Kagome informed him primly. "Mom needs the car in case of emergencies, so I've always taken the train to work."

"The… commuter… train?" Inuyasha looked dumbstruck, and it was quite obvious that he and Kagome had long forgotten that they had an audience. Both Kaede and the personnel employee were watching the exchange in amusement. The personnel employee was pretending to work, busily writing on a sheet of legal paper.

Inuyasha paused a moment to digest the thought of the young, untrained miko on a commuter train with all the businessmen, demons, weirdoes, and all-out wackos. _Like HELL! _He silently screamed. Like that would be safe. Those things were already questionable, but you add in her spiritual powers and it became all out suicide. "Hey." He finally asked in a somber tone. "What's you shift?"

"Why would you want to know?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Feh. You only live, what, ten minutes away from me. We'll car pool and save you some money. So what time do I need to pick you up?" He quickly glared at Kaede and the other employee who were now diligently searching for the pen that dropped to the floor after he made his offer.

"Really?" Kagome brightened instantly. "Well next week I have to work from 7AM to 6PM. Oh, Inuyasha, that is so sweet." She quickly threw her arms around him before she lost her nerve and poor Kaede didn't know whether to have a heart attack, or suffocate from not laughing.

Inuyasha roughly shook her off, though his cheeks had acquired a pink tinge. "Keh! It's just until you can save enough money to buy your own car. So don't freak."

"That doesn't matter Inuyasha. Thank you. Now I have to go meet Mama at the front. She brought me today." With those final words Kagome took off out the door her ID clutched in her hand like a trophy.

Kaede and the other woman had finally composed themselves, and Kaede muttered while watching Kagome's retreating form, "I hope she doesn't run into Miroku-san again."

Inuyasha turned to her with his eyes narrowed down to nothing but slits. "You ran into Miroku on your tour? Was he up to his usual tricks?" He asked carefully controlling his voice.

"Is there any reason why he wouldn't be?" Kaede asked baffled. She took a step back when he began to growl low in his throat. It had been a long time since she had seen him this pissed.

"File, now!" He barked at the hapless personnel worker. She quickly shoved a page into the folder and handed it to him. He stormed out of the room leaving two very confused women behind.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inuyasha stomped in to the president's office and threw the file onto his father's desk. "There's you stupid file, Pops." With that he turned and was halfway across the office before his father's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

"I have someone I need to … hunt down." He stated while cracking his knuckles menacingly. He promptly left the office and Inutaishou turned his attention to the page of notes the personnel employee had supplied him with.

He smirked; yes that meeting had gone just as he had expected it to when he sent Inuyasha down to personnel. _Thank Kami_ the worker had followed his orders and not given Inuyasha the file until after Kagome had left. He reached down and picked up the phone, thinking that he should give her a raise for dealing with Inuyasha's temper.

He pushed in four digits while looking at the final line of the notes. The other end rang once, then, "Moshi, moshi."

"Miroku?" Inutaishou said amused, "Start running."

He was still smirking when he heard Miroku scream and drop the phone.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kagome and Sakura returned to the shrine in happy spirits. Sakura went to prepare dinner so she could join Inutaishou without worrying about the children burning down the house. And Kagome went to find Ji-chan.

"Ji-chan." She called as she entered the storeroom. Here grandfather always kept this place pristine, as if he were waiting for some inspector to stop by. "Ji-chan?"

"Kagome, what brings my most favorite granddaughter seeking my wisdom and guidance?" Came a disembodied utterance.

Kagome glanced around wildly, "Ji-chan?"

Suddenly he popped out from behind a stack of boxes to Kagome's right.

"Ack! Ji-chan don't scare me like that!" Kagome clutched at her heart as she tried to force it out of her throat and back into her chest where it belonged. Regaining her breath she pulled the "good luck" necklace from under her shirt, and held it out to her grandfather. "Here, you can take this back now, I start the job on Monday."

Her grandfather promptly put both hands behind his back and began shaking his head, "No, no, keep wearing it until after your first day. You wouldn't want anything to go wrong on your first day, would you?"

Kagome stared at his concerned face before looping the necklace back over her head. _Truth be told_, she thought to herself, _she was getting used to the strange sensation it sent through her body._ It was as if it felt _right_ to have the necklace in her possession. However, Ji-chan didn't need to know that. "Well I suppose, Ji-chan, if it will make you feel better."

Ji-chan noticed how she toyed with the stone the entire time she was speaking. _Yes_, he thought, _he had been right to give the necklace to her_. Especially with her working so near to demons. The old man restrained a sigh. His grand daughter, working for demons. And his _own daughter_, dating one! He would just have to truse the charm to keep Kagome safe. If only he had something that could protect Sakura.

Grabbing a box of souvenirs he ushered her out of the storage area and firmly closed and locked the door. After all there were some dangerous things in there. The last thing he needed was to be responsible for some cursed or possessed item getting released on the world.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Japenese words

Moshi, moshi – greeting used over the phone

Hai – yes

Kami - god

Hentai – pervert 

Houshi – priest

Hime – princess

Bento – boxed lunch


	5. First day of work

I still don't know how to make this thing show up in a search. HELP! PLEASE!

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning was hectic at the shrine. Souta couldn't find his favorite shoes, and hated the tie of his uniform. Rin had lost her Legends textbook, and at 6:00 Kagome was still eating breakfast in her pajamas.

Finally Kagome went to get dressed for the day. In ten minutes she had thrown on jeans and a Western Trading Inc. T-shirt, she had been assured that this would be the standard uniform in the daycare center. A touch of make-up, and she was set.

Inuyasha arrived precisely at 6:45. Kagome was pacing at the bottom of the shrine steps when he pulled up in one of the company BMW's. She yanked the door open and launched into the seat, pulling the seatbelt on and throwing her bag into the floorboard at the same time.

"Why the hell are you so late?" She demanded as soon as Inuyasha pulled away from the curb. The office was at least thirty minutes away, she couldn't believe that she was going to be late on her first day, and it was all Inuyasha's fault.

"Relax," The hanyou told her, "we have plenty of time. As to why I wasn't here earlier, one, it wasn't necessary, and two I had a bit of an altercation with my brother."

"Altercation?" Kagome asked staring at the odometer, and watching the speed indicator rapidly climb.

"What? You thought we'd be like perfect brothers? Sorry to disappoint you." Was his irritated reply.

"No," Kagome said regaining her attitude, "I was just shocked to hear you use such a big word." She didn't see his pleased smirk because she was doing something she hadn't done since her grandfather stopped tucking her in a night. She closed her eyes and began praying fervently.

They arrived at the office with five minutes to spare. Kagome hurried off to the daycare center, and Inuyasha strolled down to the break room for some much-needed coffee; it really was too early for him to start the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome rushed into pandemonium. Kaede was helping parents fill out important information packets, her new co-worker was nowhere to be found, there were three toddlers all crying about not wanting their parents to leave them, one little girl was desperately clutching a red ball, and the last boy was doing what countless generations have named the "pee-pee" dance.

Kagome quickly hurried to intervene before there was an accident.

Kagome returned, accident successfully averted, to see that her counterpart had arrived. The girl was about Kagome's age, but had bright red hair, and Kagome was amused to see through the shimmering, a wolf's tail. She was doing a good job of distracting the children while their parents left, but was already beginning to show ware and tear. Kagome made a quick executive decision; she perused the movie selection then grabbed one and pulled out the TV. After wheeling it to the center of the tile facing away from the windows so there would be no glare, she plugged it in and put Mulan on. It seemed a good choice, because the opening attack scene got the attention of some of the boys and the girls recognized the animation.

Kaede shot her a grateful look as she checked in the last little girl. Kagome went over to the child, throwing a quick smile and wink at the girl's frazzled mother, she knelt down so that she was on eye level with the child.

"Hi there!" she enthused with a brilliant smile and genuine good humor. "We have a movie going if you want to watch it. It's still a bit early this morning for us poor adults. We don't have the energy you guys do yet. So what do you say? Will you go easy on us for a few hours while we wake up?"

The girl had been staring at her from behind her mother's leg, but during Kagome's speech she had ventured forth a bit, and now stood regarding Kagome warily. Then she smiled laughingly and threw her arms wide in the universal children's symbol for "up!" Kagome laughed in delight and swung the girl up and around once before settling her comfortable on her hip. With another reassuring look at the girls mother Kagome took her over to the other children who were gathered around the TV and being hovered over by the red headed girl. Kagome simply sat down with them and began asking what had happened in the movie.

The next couple of hours went fairly smooth. Kagome kept most of the children absorbed in the show, while the other girl, Ayame, took care of anyone who lost interest. Kaede was filing the children's information away for easy reference. Eventually the movie ended signaling the morning snack time.

The adults quickly had the children situated on floor mats around the activity area.

Kaede quickly ran through the children's' names and ages when she handed out their snacks. They were eating everything from dry cereal to precut pieces of meat.

"Masaki, two years old" She said handing him a zip-lock bag. Then she continued.

"Yukika, also two." The little girl Kagome had taken over to the movie.

"Nobu, three." Kagome saw the tattle-tell shimmering around him that indicated concealing spells, and knew he had to be some kind of bird youkai. He had feathers instead of hair, his nose hooked more like a raptor's beak, and his eyes were too large for his face and had almost no white, instead the iris took up all of the area making it a dark chocolate brown.

"Koukai, three again." Another little boy was handed his snack.

"Shiori, four." Kagome didn't know what this girl was. She didn't shimmer, so Kagome was seeing what everybody else was, but there was something odd about her. Despite the unusual feelings she invoked in Kagome, the little girl was adorable with white hair, pale skin, large violet eyes, and a shy, but sweet, disposition.

"Tsuneko, also four." This girl was obviously a cat demon, from her retractable claws and slit pupiled eyes to the long tail that twitched when she got upset.

"And finally the oldest of the group; Emori at five." The last human boy was given his snack with a bit of a flourish.

The adults retreated to sit against the counter and sip tea where they could see all of their charges. Kagome sighed deeply after the first sip of her tea, "This is just what I needed." Her eyes strayed to Tsuneko then Nobu. It didn't seem like the best idea to have a cat demon and a bird demon in the same room together. She spoke without realizing it, "Maybe if we teach her to not use her claws?"

"What was that Kagome-san?" Kaede questioned in shock. Ayame was just staring at her in confusion.

"Yes Kagome-chan, who? And what claws?" She asked.

Kagome turned to look at the other girl. "You mean you don't know? I figured you at least would be able to see them." She sent a pointed look at Ayame's own tail, and watched as the girl's eyes popped wide, and her hand flew to a flower she was wearing in her hair. Kagome assumed that it was the flower that anchored her own concealing spell.

Kaede spared an amused glance for the terrified Ayame before turning her penetrating gaze on Kagome. "So what Inutaishou says is true, ye _can_ see through concealing spells."

"Yes," the flustered Kagome answered, "well… no, not really. It's more like they just don't work on me. My cousin's the same way." She said by way of an explanation, and broke off with a shrug, leaving to head off a fight that was about to break out between two of the boys.

Kaede and Ayame just stared after her for a moment before tuning to each other to share a long, slow blink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After snack time came activity time, during this time the children's' parents would be showing up to take them to lunch and returning them. Today, they were playing with play-doh. The children were all happily making "snakes" with the stuff. Ayame had her hands full keeping the younger ones from putting it in their mouths, and was having to say, "yucky, yucky," over and over again to get them to understand. Kagome carried Tsuneko off a short distance to give her a whispered caution about her claws. As she was bringing her back and getting her started on her own ball of play-doh, Inutaishou stopped in to see how things were going on their first day.

What ensued was a brief discussion between him and Kaede during which a great deal of their attention seemed to be focused on Kagome.

Not long after he left Ayame went on lunch break, and returned an hour later looking much refreshed. Soon after she was back Inuyasha turned up "Oy, Kagome! You gonna eat or what? Your mother will be pissed with the old man if he lets you starve on your first day here."

Kaede quickly shooed her out telling her to just be back in an hour.

Inuyasha led her to the lunch trolley down on the first floor. After they had decided on their bento's he led her outside, explaining that their parents were already out there. They joined Sakura and Inutaishou on wooden benches in the park behind the building and ate their lunches in silence.

When everybody was finished Inutaishou looked over at Kagome, "Well is there anything the day care center needs? And how is the first day going?"

Kagome smiled at him, he obviously wanted the children of his employee's to have the best that money could buy. She couldn't help but admire has dedication. "I think we have everything in hand for now. It will be a lot of help when the other workers can join us. Maybe you should ask me after we've been working awhile. By then all of us will probably have suggestions to make." She grinned at him as she said it to keep it from sounding like she was criticizing him.

Her mother spent some time gushing over how proud she was of Kagome, and how she loved that Inutaishou had thought of the day care center for all those poor children who had nowhere to stay with out it. She even babbled about how gentlemanly it was of Inuyasha to see that Kagome got to work all right. Kagome left only after being thoroughly embarrassed. However, she had to admit that spending time outside in the company of friends and family had done wonders for her sanity. She returned to work much happier, and fresh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede took her lunch break during naptime. Ayame and Kagome had no problem fielding the trips to the bathroom and the requests for water. Kaede returned at three, and helped them prepare for the after-school crowd. Half an hour later three more children showed up escorted by their guardians.

Kohaku, a thirteen-year-old boy, was Sango's little brother.

Akari was a twelve-year-old girl.

And Fusae, was a thirteen-year-old, but Kagome was sure she wasn't quite human. Her skin had a green tint to it, and she had small fangs that gave her a faint hissing lisp when she spoke. If Kagome were forced to guess, she would have to say that the girl was related to snake demons in some way.

The afternoon snack time went even easier than the morning one because the older kids were willing to help look after the younger ones. After all of the trash was thrown away Kaede put on another movie, and settled the children down to watch. The teenagers retreated to the big desk in order to do their homework. And the next couple of hours passed quietly.

Soon it was six o'clock, and parents began showing up to receive their children. The three adults always had a good word or two about the child and cheerfully invited the kid to come and stay with them again tomorrow. When the last one had been picked up Ayame, Kaede, and Kagome did a final cleaning on the room and headed out to the front lobby. They said their good-bye's there and split to go their separate ways. Kaede and Ayame went out to their cars and Kagome sat to wait for Inuyasha. He arrived ten minutes later and pulled her out to his car.

When they arrived at her house she was almost asleep in the seat, but stirred enough to thank him politely and stumble up the shrine steps and into her room before she collapsed on her bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanyou – half demon

Bento – boxed lunch

The children's names have meanings, the demons' names especially, but I've lost my notes. I'll get the translations up as soon as I find them.


	6. the center

Yea! I finally show on a search.

does happy dance

I don't own Harry Potter either… pout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the week Kagome was ready to dig her own grave if it meant she could be buried and have the chance to sleep in. She didn't know how she was doing it. She was putting in ten hours a day chasing after little bundles of pure energy, then coming home grabbing a quick nap, followed by helping her mother cook dinner so that Sakura could go out. Then she had to make sure that Souta had his homework done before she and Rin put him to bed. Finally she had to do the dishes and wipe down the kitchen. What it came down to was that she was running on average of four hours of sleep a night. Then she was using a great deal of energy during the day, but whenever she felt herself getting exhausted she would suddenly be surrounded by a warm feeling, and when it passed, she was ready for several more hours.

But it was all taking a toll. After Inuyasha dropped her off on Friday, she only made it as far as the living room chair before she was deeply asleep.

She awoke several hours later to find herself in a large salt circle and her grandfather sitting on the other side of it assiduously praying for her. It was a tribute to her mental state that the first thing she thought of upon seeing this was whether or not he had left any salt for dinner.

Her stomach rumbled, and she decided that salt or not she was eating what ever there was, then going directly to bed. She'd grab a shower tomorrow morning before going over to The Center. When she quit working there a to go on the "training" retreat with her grandfather and cousin she had promised the children that she would still come in once a month to read to them.

She quietly stepped over the purification circle and headed to the kitchen as Ji-chan jumped about happily; glad that he had exorcised her. Kagome shook her head, and grabbed some of the dinner her mother had left before leaving to meet Inutaishou.

Quick food, quick shower, and quickly asleep. Kagome would have been in heaven if she didn't have to get up tomorrow, but she had made a promise and besides she couldn't wait to see the hyper bunch of kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome arrived at The Takashida Center for Tokyo's Troubled Youth at ten o'clock the next morning. She stepped through the doors into a large gym. On one side there was a basketball game going, on the other volleyball. Bleachers had been set up on along the wall, so that the children not interested in participating in a game could watch in comfort. A door at the far end led to a hallway of smaller rooms, and a bathroom.

Kagome spotted her quarry at the far end of the bleachers. A group of four children sat huddled at the bottom corner. If Kagome knew her little monsters, then they were coming up with something terrible to do to one of their teachers.

"Who are you planning to torment now?"

A sudden chorus of "Kagome's" went up, before she was suddenly the bottom of an enthusiastic puppy pile.

It took several minutes to calm the excitable group, before she was able to lead them all to one of the smaller rooms set aside for quieter pursuits than sports.

"DO you have it? Were you able to get it?" Souten asked wildly while bouncing forward onto her toes.

"Wellll…" Kagome drawled coquettishly, looking at the young girl from the corner of her eye. Then she smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a large hardcover book.

The children let out a cheer before settling down on the floor around the room. Once everyone was still Kagome opened the book and immersed them all into world of Harry Potter for the next several hours. They had quickly discovered that their imaginations were just as good an escape as running away, but got them into far less trouble.

Much later as Kagome was leaving she ran into two particularly unsavory characters.

One was a physically good looking guy, but the set of his mouth gave her the impression that he liked to have people cowering before him. And the other was revolting in both appearance and demeanor.

She stood there shocked to see two such disreputable people at The Center. Those that usually came here were looking to turn their lives around, and at least tried to cover their gang connections. These two didn't bother the cover the black tear tattoos that signified gang members whose deaths had been avenged by their hands.

Upon spotting the unprotected female in their midst the boys began sauntering over with unpleasantness inscribed in every movement. Kagome was seriously debating going back inside for another hour when she was saved from having to make such an ignoble retreat by the proprietor of The Center. Oritetatakai had been in gangs his entire young life; he had his own black tears. At eighteen he had joined the military and been shuffled off to an elite shadow team soon after. Twenty years later he had reached the rank of General, and married Kiboukandai the amazing woman who had originally created The Center.

Only a complete idiot would challenge the now forty-year-old who routinely benched twice his weight, and had acquired his black belts in both judo and ninjutsu over twelve years ago.

Kagome sighed in relief as the two unwanted admirers slunk off down a side alley. She smiled in thanks at Oritetatakai who had a steady gaze on the offensive alley.

He glanced her way, "Those two have been seen around here often lately. When I saw you leave I thought I should see you to the train station."

"Thank you Orite. I was afraid about what would happen for a moment. I'm glad you were here today." Kagome said, a faint tremble in her voice. Ten minutes later she watched the dwindling figure of the Army official from the safety of a crowded train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tried to place the strange atmosphere on the train as she was whisked towards home. Always before the other passengers had just ignored her, but today she kept feeling a kind of hungry longing directed at her. By her stop the riders in her train car were nearly all demon, and she thought that they kept sending her looks from the corners of their eyes, some just stared openly at her. When the doors opened that would let her get nearer to home it seemed all of the demons were going to follow her out.

That was when it happened. She was suddenly quite afraid, and then that same warm feeling she had been getting since she started work surrounded her. This time, however, instead of sinking into tired bones and worn out muscles it seemed to implode, gathering into a burning, twisting, and writhing ball at the center of her chest. Then one of the demons reached out and caught hold of her arm in a bone-crushing grip, sheer covetousness glowing in his eyes. The thing inside of here took offence and raced down her arm, jumping from her to him and coiling around his hand; causing it to blister and sear. It had taken perhaps five seconds, and the people waiting to get on were just starting to realize that something was wrong. Almost simultaneously both the demon and Kagome screamed; him in pain and her in fear.

He let go falling back into the train as she wrenched herself out and into the safety of the mostly human crowd. They converged around her as men in train security uniforms came running over. By the time they got everything sorted out, the doors had slid shut again, and the train had left, taking the culprit with it. A thoroughly shaken Kagome was passed around from one worried passenger to another, then questioned by the police who assured her they would do everything in their power to capture the impertinent young man at the next stop. Kagome didn't have much hope, she couldn't even give an accurate description of how he would look because she could see through his concealing spell, so she didn't know how he looked to everybody else.

She gratefully accepted securities offer to drive her home. She didn't exactly trust the demon population at the moment, nor did she particularly trust herself. After all what the _hell _had that burning sensation been, and it had actually blistered that demons skin. Kagome had never tried to hurt anyone before and the thought that she hadn't tried to this time either had her truly worried. What if it had happened at the Center, she could have harmed the children. Even now she could feel it seeping into every cell of her body. It was no longer a passive or fleeting sensation, but an active feeling as if it searched for something unidentifiable. Throughout the car ride home she noticed it merging with or awaking something similar in herself, something that had always been there, but now, whatever it was had opened its eyes and gazed out at the world, waiting for the next time it was needed. And that terrified Kagome since it seemed to have a mind of its own when it came to being needed.

She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she didn't register the fancy car parked at the steps to the shrine. She hardly even noticed that it was much later than when she had said she would be back. Wearily, her thoughts and emotions in turmoil she trudged to the house. She walked in expecting to meet her mother preparing for her date. Instead she found three demons that were standing at battle-ready attention, hands on swords.

Her already unstable emotions jolted with a shot of pure instinctive terror, and that thing inside her snapped its penetrating glare to the demons sending out a shock-wave of undiluted energy with her at its center. The demons winced as the energy passed through them. And it was that sign of pain that had Kagome fighting to control this new intruder in her body. Only when she had calmed and the force had retracted was she able to recognize Inutaishou and his sons who were staring at her in shock.

Her deep blue eyes filled with tears of remorse as she sank into a fetal position on the floor with her back braced on the wall.

"Gomen, gomen." It was all she seemed able to say between gasps, as she rocked, curled up on the floor.

She was completely unaware of anything going on around her until she recognized her mother's perfume, and the slender, but strong arms that wrapped her in the safety of home. With a sudden movement she transferred her death grip from around her knees to her mothers shoulders. And the last tiny shred of control she had snapped, allowing a torrent of tears to stream down her face.

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he was seriously getting Pissed! The capital "p" was there even in his mind. The entire house waited in breathless anticipation as Kagome's cries slowly died out, leaving her as shivering mass cocooned in her mother's embrace. After a few deeply shuddering breaths Kagome sent a watery gaze past Sakura's shoulder to lock onto Inutaishou's narrowed eyes.

"Sumimasen, Inutaishou-sama." She quavered. "If you think it best that I no longer work for you I will completely understand." Her gaze lowered at the last, and Inuyasha saw she clutched tighter to her mother.

He sent a quick glance at his father who watched the pair with undisguised concern. Then turned his eyes to his brother who stood to the side with young Rin who was openly crying as she watched her older cousin re-gather herself after a total breakdown.

His father's voice came at last. "Nonsense, child. It was at least partially our fault for startling you." It was said in a low patient tone, the kind of voice used to talk terrified children out of trees, and to calm frightened animals. Kagome was very akin to both at the moment. "However, I do request that you tell us what has sent you into such a state."

Kagome stood as her mother pulled her by the hand to the sofa and settled them side by side. Inutaishou came to crouch in front of the upset girl. "It was stupid really," she began reaching up with her free hand to push her messy hair from her face. The sleeve fell back revealing a large nasty bruise that was just beginning to get its color, but was already a vibrant deep blue. Kagome didn't even seem to notice it, but Inuyasha heard Rin gasp, Sakura's eyes locked on it as her grip on the other hand tightened, and Inutaishou stiffened at the proof of violence. Inuyasha himself couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the deep injury. He found himself fighting a growl, and he assumed he didn't quite succeed because his father sent a fast glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly when they landed on his youngest son. But he turned back to Kagome when she began her tale.

When she finished sometime later she was sitting defiantly straight; her chin tipped at a haughty angle, and her eyes blazing arrogance as if challenging them to say that she was wrong to protect herself.

Inuyasha for his part was now beyond Pissed. How dare she put herself in danger like that. Was she so selfish she hadn't even thought about how her mother would feel if anything happened to her? Or how that would affect his father? It wouldn't be permitted to happen again. Of that he was certain.

"At least you had one part right." Inuyasha scoffed. "It was really dumb. You're too old for such stupidity. Next time I will take you so that your mother won't worry." With that parting shot he stormed out of the house unaware of Kagome's shocked eyes filling with tears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oritetatakai – war weaver

Kiboukandai – generous hope

Gomen – sorry 

Sumimasen – I apologize


	7. girl talk

Wow, yea for procrastination. It was write, or study. Guess what won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you… You sound… are you me?" Kagome wimpered to the darkness in her mind.

Kagome tossed in her sleep, her night disturbed by a far off voice whispering in her mind. Whispering always whispering, in a voice so soft that she had to strain to hear it. She was running trying to find the body that went with the voice, knowing that it was important. That voice held knowledge she would need. That voice could explain everything that was happening. That voice…

Kagome sat up in bed, throwing panicked looks around her darkened room while she ascertained that she was alone. No one was present to account for the midnight whisperings.

Then clear as day, though still soft and breathy…

"_He is awake…He is free… You must learn… Learn… She will train you."_ Then silence descended as Kagome stared out her window and watched as the sunrise painted the morning sky in the red of fresh blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours past dawn Sakura knocked hesitantly on Kagome's door. "Kagome? Kagome-Chan? There is someone here to see you. Could you come down?"

Kagome turned lethargically to the door. She didn't want to see anyone… no; she couldn't be trusted to see anyone. If she had harmed one person, then she could harm others. Kami-sama, she had even thrown whatever it was at Inutaishou and his family! Not even her friends were safe!

Her mother tried again, "Inutaishou asked her to come over and speak with you."

Kagome gave a start at the name jerking so hard that she hit her elbow against the window. She rose slowly from the window and stepped to the closet pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, comfort clothes. Inutaishou… If nothing else she owed him for last night she thought guiltily. Very well she decided speaking with this person would be her atonement to him.

"Hai, Mother. I'll be down in a moment." The words were barely spoken, but Sakura must have heard them for Kagome heard as she quietly padded away from the door and down the stairs.

Barely ten minutes later Kagome walked into the kitchen and stopped with her heart in her throat and her stomach rapidly descending to her toes.

"_The darkness has risen…You must learn… She will train you."_ The whisper slid through her mind causing her to straighten from her slouch though it seemed no one else had heard it. Her gaze collided with that of the old woman sitting peacefully at the table.

"Kaede-san…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede watched as the younger woman slunk into the room. Slunk, that was the only word for it, and from what she knew of Kagome the girl never slunk. Kaede's old eyes narrowed as the girl in question suddenly stiffened and shot a panicked look around the room before turning her frightened gazed to Kaede's patient one.

"Kaede-San…" It was barely a whisper of sound but it blew through the still room like a plane crash. That one word held more despair than Kaede had ever expected to hear in the girl's voice and she suddenly thought that Inutaishou's decision to send her to speak with the child was very wise indeed.

"Come, Kagome." She said kindly while standing from the table. "Let us walk." She proceeded through the door, permitting the shaken girl to choose to follow her or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome followed and felt no warmth from the sunlight that now surrounded her. She walked slightly behind the older women, her eyes on the shoes that were leading her somewhere. It was the sudden lack of sunlight that forced her to look up.

Kaede had led her to Goshingboku, the god tree. She had always felt safer here. After the earthquake had killed their fathers she and Rin had spent a great deal of time here. When she had graduated from high school she had demanded that her graduation party be held here in the shade of the ancient tree. There had always seemed to be an energy that the tree exuded; a warning to those who would prey on the weak. A warning that to be in the shade of the great tree was to be protected by a power so great and so primordial that only the gods held sway over it.

Then Kaede spoke from beside her. "It is as much my fault as it is ye'rs, what happened last night. I should have begun training ye soon after I interviewed ye. Though to be truthful, I thought I had much more time, certainly more than two weeks."

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, returning her eyes to the ground in front of her.

"Nonsense!" Kaede interjected. "I knew upon first meeting ye that ye would have t' be trained. Power such as yours 'ill not lie dormant forever. I have known fer the past week that it was stirring, I thought to broach the subject of yer training with ye next week when we've more time for it. I never thought it would be so quickly or violently awoken."

"Power? What would you know of these powers? Kaede… What happened to me last night?" The voice didn't belong to the vibrant twenty-one year old that she knew, but to a frightened child asking the adult to prove that monsters weren't real.

"Do not fear child. 'Tis only that yer miko powers decided to make themselves known. It would have happened eventually anyway, but from what Inutaishou-sama told me there was an event that brought them on now. As for me knowing about such abilities…Child, just who do you think gave the Kiba family their concealing spells?" She tried to console the distraught girl.

"I don't have any miko powers, don't you think Ji-Chan would have found them if I did. He often used to test Rin and me when we were little. And none of this excuses me from what happened yesterday. I mean that poor man on the train, and then to get back here and attack Inutaishou and his family like that. It's unacceptable!" Her voice had risen but quivered with suppressed tears.

Kaede smiled at the upset youngster. "Aye 'tis unacceptable, but still understandable. Ye do have miko powers child, why do ye think that ye can see through concealing spells with nary a thought. It comes as easily to ye as speaking, nay easier, for one must learn to speak. However, ye can do no more on yer own now. As for yer grandfather, he should have known better than to try training ye girls. A priest's power is different from a miko's power. A priest must pull from an outside source to work their abilities. A miko is her own source, she must learn to shield herself so that she is not constantly using her abilities. Your shielding is old and impressive child, but it is the shield of a child that has cut itself away from something it fears to know. 'Tis of the same principle that causes people to forget a traumatic experience. But eventually something will trigger the knowledge to come back. The trigger last night was the man on the train."

"Worry not about what ye did to him Kagome-chan. The only reason he would have been able to awaken a power so long asleep was if he was actively seeking to do ye wrong. As for what happened when ye arrived back here… ye were acting on primitive instinct alone Kagome. Ye had returned home, to yer place of safety only t' find demons awaiting ye there. 'Tis no strain t' guess that ye would attack those that had invaded yer home."

She turned old eyes to meet Kagome's startled gaze. "Now the training must begin, because the shielding once broken will continue to crumble. And such things as last night will begin to happen more frequently. Both ye and yer cousin will have to study this, but for now it is more important to teach ye the basics. With her we still have some leeway time, as her shields are still intact.

The first thing to remember, Kagome is to stay calm. Let me teach ye some breathing techniques that can be used in an emergency…"

And so Sunday continued with Kagome being taught the practical while Rin sat in on theories and explanations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai – yes


	8. apologies

I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Yea, I remembered the disclaimer this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inutaishou had informed Kagome at dinner on Sunday that Inuyasha would be there to pick her up for work like usual. This led to Kagome sitting morosely on the shrine steps at 7:30 the next morning. She glanced up guiltily when he pulled up ten minutes later. She dropped into his car and didn't look at him until they were halfway to the offices.

"Gomen," The apology was softly spoken, but with Inuyasha's hearing he was still able to catch it.

He didn't like seeing her this subdued, but she had upset everybody by pulling that stunt, and then whatever she had done had _hurt._ At least she truly did look sorry for it.

"Feh! Whatever." They completed the ride in silence, but as they were entering the building he turned to her, "Are you joining us for lunch?"

Kagome felt her heart start beating again. He didn't mind having to see her again today? She bit her bottom lip absently before breaking into a full smile. "Hai!" She bounced forward on her toes as she said it, and threw her arms around him for a quick, grateful hug. Then turned and practically flew into the building leaving him stunned and gaping on the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome only began to slow down as she approached the daycare room. Today would be the first test of her control since her power woke. She hoped it wouldn't flare up just because some of the kids were demons. She didn't think it would because it hadn't with Inuyasha, but then he was a half demon. She didn't know if the same rules would apply.

She barely noticed Miroku giving her an odd look as he passed by her. She swiftly ran through a few of the breathing techniques as Kaede had instructed her to do. Then she swiped her I.D. through the lock and stepped into work.

She felt the energy inside her stir as it assessed the others in the room. It did linger longest on the demonic ones, and took a special interest in Ayamae, but then it suddenly stilled. As if deciding that whatever was in here was no threat to its host.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and looked about to find Kaede's eyes on her with a questioning look. Kagome sent her a relieved smile and, ignoring the twinge in her bruised arm, deliberately picked up Tsuneko, the cat demon, placing the child at her hip and moving to the TV. She could do this, no problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inutaishou sent a distressed glance at his youngest child. Inuyasha had been disturbingly silent since he had arrived two hours ago. One could usually count on Inuyasha to provide complaints about something. Over the years he had come to accept it as a kind of constant background noise. Now it was absent, and he found that amazingly disconcerting.

A hasty glance at Sesshoumaru confirmed that the older boy was aware of the unusual behavior of his brother as well. Sesshoumaru's eyes were no longer on the document that the board of directors would be meeting over today, but on his younger sibling. His brow was actually creased in the beginnings of a frown when his gaze met Inutaishou's. Inutaishou decided to take the look as one of worry and shrugged gracefully in response to it. He may have broached the subject with Inuyasha then, but Miroku walked in with the new press brief of their quarterly charity activities.

"Yo, Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome? I passed her in the hallway while she was headed to the daycare, and her aura was different from the last time I met her." Miroku was as surprised as everyone else when Inuyasha blushed and slouched lower in his chair.

Inutaishou felt his lips tighten towards a wry grin. So that was the problem, the girl had done something that had embarrassed his boy. Good for her, but Miroku deserved an answer to his question after all he had been through for the Kiba family, and it was equally obvious that Inuyasha wasn't going to provide it.

"Kagome was attacked by a demon Saturday night." Inutaishou broke off as his youngest began growling. He was briefly alarmed when he noticed the faint traces of red swirling within the boy's eyes, but a fast glance at his side revealed clawed hands clutching at the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "It woke her miko powers fully, so she has spent all of yesterday learning the minimum of control."

Miroku gave a low, shaky whistle indicating that he understood just how close a call the young girl had had. "No wonder her aura is different, but now she will be in even more danger. If I can see the change then demons must be able to sense it a mile off."

"She won't be in a situation like that again." The words were nearly snarled from Inuyasha's mouth. And now his claws were digging into the leather upholstery of his office chair.

"Indeed, she will be watched closely from now on. Both her and Rin are now under our family's protection." Inutaishou's look showed just who would be doing most of that watching, not that he expected to be able to stop his sons from looking after the young mikos. "However there is something I'd like to go over while you are here Miroku. If you would be willing to pass the details on to Sango?"

As Inutaishou had planned Miroku perked up at the request. "If that is your wish Inutaishou-sama." He replied suavely.

Inutaisou fought the urge to roll his eyes like Inuyasha. "Very well then, it's about the latest report from our informant at Spider Technologies…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai – yes

Gomen – sorry

Miko – priestess


	9. Men!

Yes I do live…

Though not exactly happily at the moment.

Three weeks with a computer that didn't recognize the disk that my story is on, then I got to move into an apartment that was water logged. The entire bathroom and kitchen have to be gutted and redone, plus the bedroom ceilings. Which means more days without any internet. That's after living here for a week without the internet installed. Twitch…twitch…twitch. I need more anime, manga, and good fanfics.

I'm beginning to sympathize with Inuyasha. Feh! I'll live in the tree!

Sigh, there wouldn't be any internet there either...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaede, why are we going to lunch so early?" Kagome asked as she and her teacher walked toward the front of the building. It was barely 10:00 in the morning two weeks after the fateful train ride. She had hardly been permitted out of the house on her own. The Kiba family had been spending nearly all of their free time at the shrine. Inutaishou had even consented to playing a game of hide and seek with Kagome so she could use her new sensing abilities. She was blindfolded and told to go to Inutaishou. The one she ended up finding the most though was Inuyasha, there was a problem with that, as he wasn't playing. For some reason Inutaishou found this hilarious.

"Inutaishou asked that we both join him for lunch, and that means we must go this early so that Eri and Ayame can both watch the children. He said that there is something important we must be told." Kaede replied in a complacent tone.

They exited the building to find a large group waiting for them. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Souta, Sakura, Inutaishou, Inuyasha, and Ji-Chan, were already there. Kaede took one look at Ji-Chan and turned her nose up, quickly stepping over to Inutaishou to ask what was going on. Kagome suppressed a sigh, the two of them had refused to speak since Kaede had called his miko training a joke and told him that if he interfered in Kagome's and Rin's studies then she would use all of her powers to give him gall stones.

Kagome started to step away from the group, but suddenly found her way blocked by someone in a black suit with a dark red, silk dress shirt underneath. She looked up and met Inuyasha's gaze.

"Sakura made bentos for all of us. Father wants us to eat at a nearby park. He's calling it a family picnic." Inuyasha didn't seem too thrilled at the prospect as he watched the older couple pass out the lunchboxes to the "guests" of their little party.

Once everybody had a lunch Inutaishou and Sakura led the entire parade through the metro part of the city to a local park. Kagome had to stifle giggles at the sight of Sesshoumaru and Rin walking together. Sesshoumaru was wearing a dark blue suit that matched his crescent moon facial marking with a white shirt underneath. Rin was in a dark blue sundress that had white jasmine flowers patterned on it. They looked like a matched set. It didn't help that she was carrying both of their bentos, and kept having to step closer to him because his tail was being blown behind her by the wind and some how was getting wrapped around her shoulders like a fur shawl.

Kagome refused to contemplate what she and Inuyasha looked like as they walked behind the main group. She turned when he spoke, "Hey Kagome, is this really okay with you?"

What on Earth was he getting at now? They were just going to lunch its not like they were making a lifetime commitment. Well not to each other anyway, she added with a smile to the front of the party where their parents walked talking quietly with each other. "What do you mean Inuyasha? Is what okay with me?"

"This thing between our parents, it's not going to go away you know. Your entire family is probably getting a reputation for being demon lovers among those who know about us. Things could get rough for you eventually." This was the most cautious she had ever heard him. _Men!_ She thought in exasperation, _They get serious over the silliest things. _

"Inuyasha, are you asking if I'm just waiting for my mother to get over some strange demon loving phase? Because if you are, then I will be forced to hurt you. This is the happiest I've seen her since my father died, maybe even before that. Inutaishou is the one who has done that, and I will not be responsible for trying to take her newfound euphoria from her."

She paused to consider him quietly. Then dropped her voice lower so that nobody ahead could hear them, "Inuyasha, you seem like you keep waiting for us to do or say something wrong. Like you expect us to be hiding a great dislike for demons. We aren't. The only one of us who has a problem with your demonic blood is Ji-Chan, and he doesn't hide it. If Inutaishou wants to marry my mother, then I have no problem with it. He is a good, strong man that would give his life to protect her. His demonic nature just gives him an advantage when it comes to keeping her safe."

She broke off again as they entered the park area. Then she shook her head and waved her free hand in the air. "That doesn't sound right either. Eto, umm, I believe Inutaishou is worthy of my mother, not because of or despite his heritage, but because he is Inutaishou. Is that what you were asking for?"

She sent a quick smile at him and briefly squeezed his arm before rushing off to help Sakura spread the blankets that Inutaishou had carried for them to sit on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The announcement was made over fried eggs and takiyaki, Ramen for Inuyasha of course; Inutaishou and Sakura were going to get married. The girls shrieked and hugged their mother relentlessly, the males were suitably solemn. Kaede congratulated all of them on the expansion of their family. It was sometime later while the family was enjoying ice-cream that Kagome sensed it.

It began as a tingling in her stomach; a feeling that pulled her to go…somewhere. With the family distracted by the loving couple, no one noticed her wandering off to walk by the edge of the picturesque lake they had pic-nicked beside. Whatever it was seemed to grow stronger as she approached the water. Kaede had told her to pay attention to such stirrings, and Kagome had every intention of following her orders. She wanted no repeat of the train incident. However, she had never felt anything like this before, and was not even sure that it had anything to do with her infant abilities.

She stood at the waters edge frowning into its depths, her hand instinctively sought out the luck charm looped about her neck and hidden by her clothing. Now she was stationary, but it was still getting closer. She must be mistaken about the feeling having anything to do with the spiritual realm. She turned back to the group and let out a startled shriek when she nearly stepped on Rin.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome panted out faintly.

"Kagome," Rin said with a slight smile, "what is wrong? You haven't called me chan since I graduated from middle school. Did the engagement surprise you?"

Kagome was immediately distracted from the lake. "Of course not! I was just telling Inuyasha that I expected it as we walked over here. And I'm happy Mom and Inutaishou found each other too. It's nothing, Rin, really."

Rin began to reply, but that feeling again distracted Kagome. This time it was decidedly impatient, and troubled. However, she also felt something else now. It seemed to be coming from the lake itself; elation, and triumph. She spun to face the lake as a determined ripple in the water headed straight at the two girls.

Rin was just getting a curious look as she watched her cousin act strangely. Suddenly Kagome gasped and turned back to Rin, shoving her aside as a gargantuan fish rose from the water directly behind her.

By getting Rin out of the way, Kagome missed her chance to run and consequently was still standing at the shoreline as the fish beached itself and turned pearlescent eyes down to her.

Kagome was vaguely aware of movement behind her, of Inutaishou shouting, "Kaede, a barrier!" Then the fish opened a mouth that was easily twice the size of Kagome herself and began sucking in air. The massive vacuum created pulled her feet out from under her to slide her across the ground for several feet before she managed to take hold of a cement park bench. She gasped in panic when it began to tilt, working free of the ground and angling to the monster. She looked over her shoulder at the great gray mass, and saw Rin on the other side, just picking herself off the ground, but more importantly she saw something shining, and gathering power at the back of the fish's mouth. The suction seemed to be coming from there.

Her attention abruptly switched to Rin as the girl called her name, and threw a handful of pebbles at the demon. A curious thing happened next, upon hitting the demon the pebbles exploded filling the air with the pungent aroma of fried fish and charred moss. But by altering the demon's focus Rin broke its concentration. It closed its mouth and began cumbersomely turning to her. Kagome fell to the ground scraping her hands and forearms against the cement armrest of the park bench.

She turned to help her cousin, and caught a brief glimpse of Rin standing passively almost completely hidden behind Sesshoumaru, who stood impressively with his sword drawn and his eyes narrowed to mere slits. Then clawed hands closed around her and she was suddenly flying backwards by literal leaps and bounds. She was deposited beside her mother and told gruffly to "Stay there!"

Inutaishou crouched now with is own sword held horizontally in front of him, between the Higurashi's and the battle. Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga and began charging back into the fray, but Kagome held him back.

"Inuyasha!" She grabbed onto his suit jacket.

He turned to her with an impatient sound. "We don't have time for you to cry, wench!"

"Inuyasha! When it attacks, I think, the power comes from a spot at the back of its mouth."

The fish opened its mouth again and attempted to suck Sesshoumaru and Rin to it, but Sesshoumaru held firm, keeping Rin pinned behind him.

After a brief glance to make sure that Rin wasn't in any immediate danger Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his facial expression clearly showing his thoughts on the matter of the power source. "It's trying to suck us in. Of course the power is coming from its mouth!"

"Mou, Inuyasha! There is something in at the back of its tongue that it's drawing power from! Cut that off and I don't think it will be nearly as powerful."

"What?" Inuyasha's disbelief was palpable.

And Kagome finally lost her patients. "Look, just cut off the tongue. If I'm wrong you can hold it over my head for the rest of my life. Now just do it before that thing succeeds in eating our siblings!"

She faintly heard a spat "Feh!" as he went bounding back down to the lakeshore. Once there he leapt blindly at the creature, swinging wildly. The fish instantly angled to him and opened its mouth. It didn't even have to create the vacuum; Inuyasha just jumped in.

"Well, that's…not…what I would have done…" Kagome stated in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ladyrinremix – Glad you like, hope this is up to standard. Thanks for being my first real review. Cookies for you!

Fox – your review doesn't really count does it? You've already heard all this! She's my roommate guys, and she's not here yet. She'll probably wait until the apartmentgets all fixed, then decide to show up! Incidentally girl, you…owe…me. And I will collect. Have a nice summer:P

I'll try to update before they take away my internet to fix the ceiling.

jainga


	10. Chapter 10

fox - update on the apartment, the kitchen is mostly done...mostly. the four days I was told it would take has morphed into more than two weeks, and they're still not done.

Sigh

Okay, we can finally get Inuyasha out of the fish.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Cut off its tongue she says. _Kami-sama _it's dark in here…and squishy. Where's the back of the tongue anyway?_ All of this was running through Inuyasha's thoughts as he slipped and dodged around grinding teeth, moving ever back towards the throat of the monster. He grimaced and caught his sword between two teeth effectively anchoring himself in place as the fish convulsively swallowed.

As soon as the trembling of the "ground" stopped Inuyasha was once again moving. He didn't have much time left. The smell was already making him dizzy, and if he could see he was sure that there would be at least two of everything. Suddenly the entire beast shifted and, miracles of miracles, opened its mouth in preparationfor another attack.

Hoping he was far enough back, Inuyasha used the faint light that filtered to the top of the throat to locate the tongue, and swung Tesuseiga with all his strength. He took a moment to growl victoriously at the flopping mass when the expected vacuum never occurred.

When he came back to himself, he realized that where he had been standing straight with headroom to spare, now he was hunched and his hair was congealing to the roof of the creature's mouth.

_ITS_ _SHRINKING?_ Oh _HELL NO! _Inuyasha quickly raised his sword over his head and braced it against the flesh above him. Despite his best efforts the thing was still getting smaller, and now he was crouched using his legs and back to try and push his way through the top of the fish's head.

Oh screw this! They'll just have to find some way to explain the mess to the humans! That decided, Inuyasha steadied himself and using both hands swung Tesuseiga overhead.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome hid her eyes when there was a blinding flash from the withering demon. When she dared to look again Inuyasha was standing in a sticky mass and grumbling to himself. The main body of the fish was nowhere to be seen, but the tongue was still large, and was currently jerking around near Inuyasha's feet.

He used a huge sword to pin the tongue to the ground like a bug in a collection. As she watched the writhing chunk something near the back caught her attention. It looked like a subtle glint, sunlight hitting glitter on the thrashing body part.

Kagome seemed somehow removed from the events around her as she slowly made her way to Inuyasha's side. She was distantly aware of Inutaishou moving to his youngest son, then quickly retreating with a hand over his nose; of Sesshoumaru still detaining Rin; of her mother pulling a handkerchief and trying vainly to wipe Inuyasha's face as if he were a dirty two-year-old. However, all of it seemed blurry compared to the shining pink jewel that sat proudly on the disgusting appendage.

Still in a daze, Kagome reached out and plucked it from its grimy resting-place. Instantly the tongue stopped moving and shrank down to an eighth its original size. Her surroundings suddenly shifted back into focus.

Inutaishou was evidently in charge of the crisis. His voice rang out clearly above the others.

"-roku will deal with the carcass and the … human explanations. Kaede, you can drop the barrier now. It's going to take a lot of time and work to return the park to normal, we can't continuously hide the damage for that long, we'll just have to come up with a plausible story..."

Inuyasha had apparently managed to escape Sakura's mothering and now stood at Kagome's shoulder carelessly oozing a smelly substance onto her shirt. Kagome took a careful step sideways and shot him a disgruntled look.

"Hey! It's your fault I'm covered in this gunk!" Inuyasha protested loudly. He continued in a false tenor, "Cut off the tongue Inuyasha." He mocked her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she took a quick breath through her mouth so she didn't have to smell him. "I said cut off its tongue, not get swallowed by the thing. You probably could've just cut off its head and done the job quicker!"

If Inuyasha had been a true dog Kagome would have said that his hackles rose at her comments. "You didn't say to cut off the head, you said to cut out the tongue! Next time say what you mean."

"I thought you would have enough brains to figure it out for yourself! I didn't think it actually needed to be said! It's not like you're a toddler." She yelled back hotly.

"That is why you should never assume anything where Inuyasha's intelligence is concerned. It is only his simplicity that is capable ofamazingme." Sesshoumaru's cool voice efficiently cut through their argument.

Kagome jumped when she realized that Rin and Sakura had joined their small group, with Sesshoumaru and Inutaishou standing a small distance away and conveniently up wind of them.

Rin's voice interrupted her mental inventory, "Kagome, doesn't that look just like…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Kagome returned her gaze to the pink shard glimmering brightly at her fingertips. "Yeah," she replied, "It does kind of remind me of that necklace Ji-chan gave me."

Kagome hesitantly pulled out the charm to compare the two jewels.

"They do seem to be made of the same material…" She mused out loud.

Kaede came ambling over during their examination of the matching shards. She took a quick hard look at the jewels. "Kagome…" she ventured. "Could I have a look at those?"

"Of course Kaede-san." Kagome was quick to hand over the shard from the fish and the one on her necklace. "Maybe you know what it is. I was thinking pink citrine or possibly, rose quartz, but I've never seen either of those reflect light like these do. They almost seem to…glow, don't they?"

Kaede studied the jewels for a moment concentrating her energies on the sparkling stones. Suddenly she was hit with a backlash that flung her consciousness back at her in swift chastisement.

Kagome gasped and staggered back a moment, panting as she repressed the urge to forcefully take back the charm and unmounted stone. Those present with demon blood flinched as if in pain.

Kaede's eyes widened comically as she spun around and called out, "Inutaishou-sama!"

His eyes pierced her with their intensity, though he seemed to be aware of everything going on in the park, like he was expecting another attack. "Kaede, what was that?"

It was the first time Kagome had heard his voice so quietly menacing. Instead of his usual good-natured tone that conveyed friendship, this voice showed that he was ready for attack, if only he was pointed in the proper direction. Yet it wasn't the obvious threat of a cobra rearing to strike, but the deadly sound of a rattler laying in wait, hidden by the bushes.

He was obviously shocked out of his hazardous mind-set by Kaede's quietly whispered "It's the Shikon no Tama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of four souls

Kaze no Kizu - Wind scar


	11. ummWhat?

Yea finally another chapter, my muse appears to have gone on vacation, and my computer broke. Heat sinks are a very good thing…so long as their actually working.

Ah well…at least thischapter is a bit longer than some of the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party had been moved to the Kiba's mansion. Inutaishou had been on the phone during the entire trip.

Kaede had met up with them after she stopped by her house to retrieve something. She had had to call Yuka in early to work at the daycare, and had arranged for herself and Kagome to have the rest of the day off.

Inutaishou had called several different people, but the gist of the conversations was all the same, "Get you tails here…NOW!"

Kagome didn't know what was going on. She held the two shards in a loose grip not knowing where to put them, and not daring to pass them off to anyone else again. She and Rin were sitting in the front parlor after Rin had finished bandaging her various scrapes, while Inutaishou and Kaede were closeted in his study. Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the library, and Inuyasha was under strict orders to take as many showers as necessary to in order to get rid of the fish smell. Sakura was returning Ji-chan and Souta to the shrine. All three had been shocked at the attack.

There was a sharp rap on the front door, and the girls traded uncomfortable looks. Should they answer it? They didn't live here…yet…but everybody else was at the back of the house.

The two of them hesitantly moved to the entryway. The swift knocking sounded again. Rin cautiously reached out and turned the knob, opening the door fractionally and looked out with Kagome peeking over her shoulder.

Both Miroku and Sango stood impatiently out side. Sango had her back firmly against the wall and was glaring at Miroku like he had just tried to steal her grandmother's gold fillings.

Miroku smiled benignly and reached out to introduce himself to Rin, but Kagome took a firm grip on the girl and pulled her back a safe distance from the letch. He pretended to be hurt while Kagome and Sango glared him into submission.

"What?" Kagome asked him threateningly.

It was Sango who answered, "Inutaishou…hmmm…ummm…requested?…that we come here for a meeting. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Kagome smiled tremulously at the older woman. "Yes, he and Kaede are in his study. Something happened at lunch today that has them all pretty wound up."

"That would explain his attitude on the phone when he ordered us to come here. Why don't you girls lead us to him?" Miroku's voice was kindness itself, but the gleam in his eye betrayed him.

Kagome and Sango were both quick to refuse.

"I don't think so."

"No"

Kagome maneuvered Rin to the far side of the open door, away from him, as Sango prodded him forward with a complacent, "Perverts first."

They met with Inuyasha as he came down from his room in a pair of red sweatpants and a white T-shirt. His hair was still wet, and his ears kept trying to flick off excess water.

"What happened to you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with humor.

Inuyasha snarled at him then sent a quick wide-eyed glance at Kagome as if just remembering her presence. He narrowed his eyes in speculation then returned his glare to Miroku with the addition of a growl.

"No, no. Really, no. I try not to need repeat lessons." A suddenly panicked Miroku held his hands up in front of himself and took a quick prudent step away from the girls.

"Hah!" was Inuyash'a reply to that blatant fabrication, but he turned to Kagome anyway. "Where's Pops?"

"We were just taking Miroku and Sango to him." She informed him sternly.

"And where's Sessh?" He asked suspiciously.

"Umm… he went into the library when we got here." Rin offered softly.

"So," Inuyasha said rudely, "who let these two in?"

"Who do you think Inuyasha? The Tooth Fairy? The Boogey Man? An imp that lives under the stairs?" Kagome sent back just as impolitely. "I know it's not our house or anything, but nobody else was around to let them in, and we weren't going to just leave them standing out there. So, I'm sorry if we've offended your sense of propriety." She ended caustically.

"I couldn't care less about propriety, wench. But you should know better than to arbitrarily open doors when you don't know what's on the other side." Inuyasha was quick to reprimand her harshly.

"Of all the ill-mannered, paranoid-" Kagome's tirade was interrupted by Inutaishou coming down the hallway speaking to Kaede with Sesshoumaru trailing behind them.

"- here by now. Ah, there they all are. Please, come this way all of you." He made a brief motion with his hand indicating the hallway behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The contingent retreated to the study to discuss what had the elders "freaked" as Inuyasha eloquently phrased it.

"Kagome," Inutaishou began kindly, "Please put the necklace and the shard on the desk."

Perplexed Kagome stepped forward and put the stones on the polished mahogany surface.

"Where did ye get this necklace, Kagome?" Kaede questioned quietly.

"Ji-chan gave it to me. He said it was the family good luck charm." Kagome explained.

"Tha' figures, and proves tha' he has no right t' teach spiritual matters." Kaede sighed disgustedly.

Miroku was the first to break and confess his confusion. "Perhaps it would be best if someone were to explain just what it is about these two jewels that has enough importance to call for a gathering."

"Miroku," Kaede said in a surprised tone, "of all present I would expect ye and Sango to know th' most. No? Then perhaps this will help."

From her bag she pulled an ancient and well-worn book. She opened it to a previously marked page. "This is a diary written by my ancestor. She was the younger sister of a powerful miko." Then she began to read from the book.

"I was quite young when the priest arrived in the middle of the night. Back then I didn't know that his visit would give Onee-san the task that would dominate the rest of her life. He spoke briefly with Onee-san as I gathered the things for tea. I sat by Onee-san's side as she served him and stared curiously at the small crystal ball that he had handed into her care.

The Shikon no Tama glowed with a dark and unholy light casting shadows in the dark hut contrary to the shadows cast by its single lantern. When Onee-san left to confront a demon that had been causing chaos in several nearby towns she had almost completely purified the cursed object to a rosy pink but it still cast shadows of its own making. She was never permitted to finish her duty, for during the battle the Shikon no Tama was destroyed, and Onee-san fell never to rise again. I later learned that the village the Shikon no Tama had resided in for many generations had been destroyed, and that the priest I had met so briefly also met a heinous end. Never in my life before or since have I encounter such an item of ill-luck."

"The demon that caused the death of my ancestor's older sister was the same one that caused such uproar in yer own family histories Miroku, Sango." Kaede finished.

"An unholy demon indeed, then." Miroku said in all seriousness.

"Hanyou," Kagome corrected them in a creepily vacant voice.

During Kaede's recitation Kagome had found herself watching a kind of scattered movie. Scenes of destruction flashed repeatedly through her mind. A ruined village where all the people were armed and well armored. A priest showed her he had a black hole in one palm, then handed the black hole to a younger version of himself, who then handed it to another and another down a line that stretched as far back as she could see. All of the scenes were laid over a shining sphere and had a large spider dangling above as if reveling in the havoc. In the final scene the spider descended to face off against a young woman in miko's clothing on a summer day. The visions ended as both the spider and woman fell, and the glowing ball exploded in a flash of brilliance.

"What, wench?" Inuyasha questioned discourteously.

Kagome turned disinterested eyes to him. "Naraku was a hanyou. And the Shikon no Tama may have been the reason for the ill luck that plagued the people near it, but not the cause of it. That honor falls directly to Naraku, himself."

"Naraku?" Inutaishou questioned cautiously while motioning Inuyasha to silence.

"Hai," Kagome turned to look at him with a slow boneless movement. "He is the one who destroyed the demon hunter's village, but the Shikon no Tama had already been given into the priest's care. When he encountered the priest the jewel had been transferred to the shrine maiden. He cursed the priest and all his descendents most nefariously; all to die an early death; quite literally at their own hand. Finally he drew out the miko, and once his obsession lay in his grasp she shattered it with a single arrow. She sealed him beneath the earth with the last of her strength, but already he has risen. There may not be enough time…" She fell silent as her account wound down.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ventured. "Ka-go-me?…KAGOME!"

Kagome snapped out of her stupor blinking rapidly and holding her ear. "There was no need to deafen me baka!"

She glanced around noticing for the first time that she was the center of attention. "Ano, what happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Mama…"

"No Kagome, I need you and Rin to stay at Inutaishou's house. You have to help me with the wedding preparations. The ceremony is being held in the rose garden at the mansion, so all of the decorations are being sent here. Besides you know that I have no eye for color. You and Rin are the artistic ones in this family, all I can do is cook."

"Mama, that's not true!" Kagome protested, upset at the thought that her mother would think so little of her talents.

Inutaishou stepped forward wrapping his arms around Sakura and blanketing her with his tail. He gave a brief sigh of pure contentment that had Kagome's heart giving a short flip. Then he opened his golden eyes and directed a small smile her way.

"Please Kagome? Your mother is under a great deal of stress what with the wedding preparations and she is hostessing the company's anniversary ball. Not only will it be the first time that many of my employee's get to see her, but there will be several of my competitors there as well." He pulled Sakura closer to him, and nuzzled her hair briefly.

Her mother had a slight smile curving her lips and her eyes had fallen completely closed as she and Inutaishou swayed gently in the cooling breeze.

"I would have all of you living here already if your grandfather didn't object so much. He refuses to give his blessing for his daughter to live here before her marriage." He ground out somewhat bitterly. "Waiting until after the wedding to move all of you here is only adding to the tension.

"So, Kagome it would be a great help if you two girls can be situated here before then. Souta has to stay at the shrine, because technically the mansion is in a different school zone, but you and Rin have nothing holding you back. Actually it will be quite beneficial, as Inuyasha drives you to work, and often takes Rin to class. Even your training with Kaede will profit, as you will be able to use the entire estate for your games."

"Please Kagome?" He finished.

"We would not ask if we didn't think it would help." Her mother added softly.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she stood looking at them standing so perfectly together. She didn't know exactly what it was, but some part of her acknowledged that they were right for each other. She didn't doubt that her parents had loved each other, and loved deeply, but Sakura and Inutaishou fit together like puzzle pieces. One could never be complete while lacking the other.

Now they were asking something so simple of her, she found that she couldn't refuse them this; wouldn't do anything that might break them out of the small bubble of quiet happiness that surrounded them. With a small laugh she nodded swallowing back tears, "Hai, Mama. I'll go tell Rin… and enlist Inuyasha's aid."

She hurried back into the house quickly attempting to rebuild some of the barriers that protected her heart.

"Is this really the right answer, Inutaishou?" Sakura asked quietly, turning in his arms so she could rest her hands on his shoulders and gaze into the blazing orbs of his eyes.

"They will be safest here love. With their miko powers stirring it was necessary that we protect them anyway. Now it seems that Kagome knows more then any of us about what is going an, even if the answers are locked in her subconscious mind. And judging by her actions at the lake… she can sense the shards themselves. If it is true that Naraku is free of his earthly prison, then that ability may be essential for us to survive the following storm."

Again his grip on her tightened, and he next spoke with his lips against hers, "If I had my way, you would be staying here too, where I know that I can protect you. Every instinct I have is telling me to bind you to my side and not let you leave." Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a quick kiss, then, "I know you wouldn't be able to bear it if your father were upset with you, and I can not tolerate the thought of you being unhappy with our life together in any way. So I grant you this Sakura. But know that after the ceremony, when we are mated for eternity, your father's whims will no longer rule our relationship."

Sakura rested her forehead against her demon's collarbone "Hai. Inutaishou…arigatou."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate packing," Kagome grumbled as she and Rin slowly searched the Kiba house for rooms. Kagome was walking a bit slower than Rin, and was trying to camouflage the developing limp.

"Oh, come on Kagome," the genki girl exclaimed happily, "It wasn't that bad. And it's not like we brought everything over tonight."

Kagome glared at her. "Sure, you can say that, but then Souta's 'helping' didn't cause a bookshelf to fall on _you_."

"And it didn't fall on you either. Inuyasha stopped it before it ever hit you."

"True." Kagome conceded, "but, he couldn't stop the books now could he. And as to not having to cart everything over here tonight, that just means we get to look forward to this again tomorrow, and possibly the day after that as well."

As the girls were talking they had turned a corner into one of the wings of the house. They both stopped and looked around curiously. This hallway seemed less used than the rest of the house. Though still opulent in design and certainly just as clean, it had an almost abandoned quality to it, as though it never really saw any of the Kiba's.

As one the girl's began to step lightly down the corridor, nearly tip-toeing as if on holy ground. At the back of the hall the girls found two rooms, smaller than they were used to seeing in the mansion, but still larger than their rooms at home. They each had a twin bed positioned in a corner of the room in front of two small windows, a bookshelf, and a computer desk. The closet was larger than the ones at the shrine and the furniture was a higher quality, but the room felt to Kagome like she had found a bit of home.

She slowly turned a full circle, and then sat on the edge of the deep blue coverlet to survey her new room. The wallpaper was a light gray-blue with cheerful cream colored flowers patterned on it.

Kagome stood up and smiled as her cousin bounced into the room.

"Kagome, you have to see…" Rin stopped mid-sentence, and glanced around. "Actually it's pretty much like this, but the wallpaper is cream with white flowers. And did you know that the door at the end of the hall way opens onto the veranda in the rose garden?"

Kagome chewed absently on her lower lip with her front teeth before she grinned up at her cousin. "I think we found our rooms."

Rin's smile lit up her eyes, "I think we have too. Now all we need to find is the bathroom."

The two girls thoroughly searched the other rooms in the hallway. There was a small breakfast room that connected to the main kitchen by an open archway and a room that could be turned into a small study room for Rin, but the gold mine was the bathroom. It had a shower stall with three showerheads, and a Jacuzzi bathtub. For two girls who were used to having a regular sized tub and bathroom time that had to be split between five people, this was going to be the height of indulgence.

They were both still congratulating themselves on their spectacular finds when Inuyasha called from the front of the house.

"Oi, where the hell do you want all this. I'm only luggin' it around once. Ya hear?"

With a disgusted sigh from Kagome, and an amused giggle from Rin the girls left to lead the irritated hanyou to their new sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genki – energetic; happy

Arigatou – thank you

Baka – stupid; idiot

Ano - Umm

Onee-san - Sister


	12. good morning

Hey two updates in a week…the Muse is on a roll.

Plus I wanted to get this chap up for Ladyrinremix, there's a scene here I think you'll like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls quickly discovered that life at the Kiba mansion wasn't that different from their lives at the shrine. Except for the cursing every morning. Kagome would have liked to say that it was between the two brothers, but it seemed to mainly be Inuyasha cursing at Sesshoumaru, and whatever Sesshoumaru said back was spoken too softly to be heard by the entire household.

Another difference was that every dinner was catered so that the three men didn't burn down the house. They all ate out for lunch, but there was no schedule for breakfast. In fact as far as the demons were concerned there was no breakfast. As Kagome had discovered on her first morning there, they didn't even have unprepared food on the premises. She and Rin had gone shopping that afternoon for breakfast and snack materials. Now the cousins had a hearty meal and tea every morning as they listened to the shenanigans perpetrated by their soon-to-be family.

Rin watched curiously from a small breakfast nook as Kagome prepared the fried eggs, and checked the miso soup. Every time she paused in her cooking the index finger of her right hand began to tap. Then it would stop while Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the house. When the tapping began again Rin feared her cousin would either break a nail or jam something from hitting the counter so hard.

Rin sat silently while she sipped at her tea. Kagome had about reached her limit. After years of living together, Rin could tell when Kagome was about to explode. Even though her back was facing Rin, the girl knew that her lips would be tightly compressed, and that her eyes would be blazing sapphire infernos.

She seemed to be making far more food than the two of them would need, even if they set aside some for use as bentos. Rin, however, was far too knowledgeable about the ways of her cousin to question her when she was in this particular frame of mind. So, instead she sat, slightly hunched over her cup of tea and waited for her normally calm, composed, and overly cheerful cousin, to go boom. And she would. Rin could see it coming as Kagome's shoulders tightened and she stopped taking deep calming breaths and took increasingly more shallow breaths, panting like a marathon runner. Finally, she slammed down the chopsticks she was using to stir the eggs, and spoke.

"Rin, the rice and soup are nearly done, so if you could keep and eye on the eggs, I'll be right back."

Rin blinked at the tone in her cousin's voice. It held a determined quality that Rin rarely heard from her, but was spoken in a slow measured pace that had the younger girl scurrying to obey as Kagome turned and walked from the room. Rin caught her breath as the door closed. She had been wrong. Kagome's eyes weren't burning with an inner fire; they were the glittering cold of the clear midnight sky in winter.

Rin stirred the eggs as she waited tensely for her cousin to reappear. She jumped slightly when Inuyasha's cursing interrupted the edgy atmosphere that permeated the kitchen; then froze when the noise was abruptly cut off. She waited in near unbearable silence as she tried to determine what Kagome was doing. Her eyes grew wider when she heardan entity storming toward the kitchen.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kagome stomped in dragging a sputtering, mostly naked, hanyou by his still damp hair. Kagome practically threw Inuyasha into a seat at the breakfast table then relieved Rin of the chopsticks and tossed together a serving.

"Hey wench! What the hell was-"

"Silence!" Kagome still had the determined quality to her voice, but now it was spoken at a louder volume. She all but barked the word, and Rin cringed back in anxiety, but surprisingly Inuyasha showed a hitherto unknown sense of self-preservation, and fell quiet. When Rin dared to look at him, he was sitting, almost crouched, uncomfortably at the table, his ears drooping to either side of his head, and his unbelievably wide eyes worriedly following Kagome's every move as she put together a plate of rice and eggs, a bowl of miso, and a cup of tea. Rin was amused to discover that the normally arrogant hanyou flinched every time her cousin made the slightest noise; like clincking the plates together.

Then Kagome was beside him, and slamming down the arranged dishes. "Eat!" It was obviously another order, and when he opened his mouth to protest she pointed the chopsticks at him threateningly. Rin watched as her eyes narrowed and her jaw firmed. "It will be nice for you mouth to be doing something useful, instead of spouting obscenities. It will provide a pleasant change from the standard morning routine around here!"

Rin bit her lips in embarrassment for the poor boy. Kagome had used _that_ tone of voice, the one she had learned from Sakura. Except, when Sakura used it, the lecture was generally preceded by the full name of the erring individual.

When Inuyasha began to poke half-heartedly at his food Kagome turned and assembled another set of dishes on a tray. Rin was surprised to find it thrust into her hands without any warning. She blinked confusedly at Kagome, afraid her cousin's temper was going to turn in her direction, but when Kagome spoke it was in a worryingly gracious tone. "Rin, be a dear and take this up to Sesshoumaru please."

There really was only one acceptable answer, and Rin knew this. "Of course, Kagome-chan." She added a tentative smile in hopes of calming the raging girl. Then she left Inuyasha to the wolves as she slipped out the door, and headed up the stairs to the third floor where both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had suites.

She knocked awkwardly with her foot as she tried not to overbalance the tray of food. Her attempt was met with silence.

"Umm, Seshoumaru-sama? It's Rin." She called softly through the closed door.

The door opened and she was greeted with the sight of Sesshoumaru dressed in suit pants and a half-way unbuttoned dress shirt glaring at her with narrowed eyes, then she watched him glance both ways down the hall. With a slight frown and a blink he stepped back and let her in.

"What is that?" He asked as he moved to a full length mirror to finish buttoning his shirt. "I don't need breakfast like some weak human would."

"Ah well," Rin faltered, "Kagome made too much, so I'll just leave this over here in case you decide…" She trailed off at a lack for words as she slipped the tray onto a low dresser. Absently she picked up the tie that was laid out neatly there and began working it into a Windsor knot just like Ji-chan had shown Souta on the one occasion the boy had been forced to dress up.

"Where is the idiot?"

Rin jumped for the second time that morning when Sesshoumaru's voice came from right behind her. She quickly turned to face him. "Inuyasha's down in the kitchen with Kagome. I think she got tired of the noise." She finished with a lame attempt at a smile, and then quickly offered Seshoumaru the tie. He took it with a quirked eyebrow and a slight nod.

Rin cheered considerably at the show of gratitude, and crossed to the door. "Well, I'll be going to get my own breakfast now. Have a good day, Sesshoumaru-sama." She closed the door while he was still settling his suit jacket into place. With a small giggle she headed back down to the kitchen containing her pissed cousin and the grumpily confused hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat down to eat her own meal after Rin's departure. It was so much nicer to be able to think while she ate with out having to filter out Inuyasha. The boy in question was currently sitting across from her, and eyeing her warily as he slowly picked has way through the breakfast she had forced on him.

She was chewing thoughtfully on a piece of egg as she reveled in her small victory when the kitchen door opened and a thoroughly confounded Inutaishou stuck his head in and blinked at what he saw.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Inutaishou, we don't usually see you in the mornings."

"It's quiet." He stated as if conferring state secretes to them. "I'm tempted to ask where the body is."

The two at the table just stared at him blankly.

His mind went blank, "You didn't really kill anybody did you?" He took an unobtrusive sniff to be sure there was no blood, and glanced quickly around the room for a head count; he didn't think they would have done anything to Rin, and he doubted that they could kill Seshoumaru, and they wouldn't be sitting calmly in the kitchen if they had, but still…

Kagome shook her head slightly, "No, I made breakfast." She motioned to the steaming food simmering on the stove, "You're welcome to join us if you want, there's probably enough."

"I think I will at that." He said slowly as he filled a plate. He eyed the two of them suspiciously as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. "So…where's Sesshoumaru?" The question was asked slowly, as if he really didn't want to know the answer.

"I sent Rin up to take him a tray. She should be back soon." Kagome stated complacently.

Inuyasha began to slowly inch his way out of the chair, but froze when Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I need to get dressed; I don't have time for silly things like breakfast." He stated as if testing how rude he could be.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I think, Inuyasha, that you would find time for a great many things if you simply cut the yelling out of your daily regimen. And I resent the implication that I don't know what time it is. We both have to be at work at the same time, and I have never been late before, I'm not going to start now. Since you drive me, that means that I have to get you there on time as well. If I have time to get ready and prepare a meal in the mornings, then you certainly have time to eat it without being late. But you are right; I do believe it is time you got dressed." She dismissed him by curtly turning back to her food as Rin came through the door behind him.

"Right." He stated uneasily before he slowly backed out of the room.

Kagome focused on her breakfast as Rin bustled around the kitchen to get her own meal.

"Inutaishou, are you eating with us today?" Rin questioned sweetly.

"It would appear that I am." Inutaishou replied while eyeing Kagome. It took all of his control, plus he had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting on the Alpha Female's role in the running of a den. In a pack she controlled everything that pertained to the attitudes of the family and the conditions of the home. In Sakura's absence he supposed the job fell to the oldest daughter. Kagome had certainly made a…memorable start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You see Ladyrin, I'm not against Sessh and Rin, it's just that he's so frickin' hard to write. He's one of the most expressive characters in the manga and anime, but it's all by very minute changes in his facial expressions. And it's IMPOSSIBLE to capture those acrately with out pictures! The muse is currently leaning to the "actions speak louder and more often than words approach." We'll see how that goes.


	13. evening wear

Well, don't get too excited, it's kind of short, but I figured that as long as my muse is inspired, I had better update while I can. Who knows when she'll go on vacation again and it'll be a month between updates. With school starting, I bet she'll be on leave more than she's not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mornings after that fell into a much more peaceful schedule. Kagome began making breakfast for everyone and Rin would take a tray up to Sesshoumaru. He never said anything about it or thanked her, but every time Rin brought the tray back down something had been eaten, the rice or the fish, or eggs. And the tea was always empty, Kagome supposed he was actually drinking it because he wouldn't bother trying to spare her feelings, andshe couldn't find any dying houseplants.

The rest of the family ate in the kitchen when they found that they had time for it. Inuyasha fell to his old habits occasionally, but it only took Kagome's appearance in the hallway to silence him and have him stalking down to the kitchen to mutter his way through breakfast. Kagome was pleased to note that they were never once late for work. And that from the comments she had heard the morning attitudes of the Kiba males had taken a drastic upswing. They may not have recognized it, but everyone who had to work with them had.

On the down side, preparations for the company's anniversary ball were giving every one a headache. The committee designated to approve the decorations of the event production company, wouldn't approve anything without either Inutaishou's or Sesshoumaru's support. Inutaishou invariably sought out Sakura to get her opinion, and she would hunt down her two daughters. So everybody got to be in on the design except Inuyasha. Inutaishou had explained that the only thing his youngest son cared about was the food, and they were not under any circumstances serving ramen at the high classed affair.

A week before the main event Sakura showed up to kidnap Rin and Kagome for a shopping trip. Inutaishou met them at the door and handed Sakura a credit card.

"You may need this, love. Evening wear doesn't come cheap." It was said with an amused smile.

Sakura looked down at the card; it already had her name on it beside his. "You didn't need to do this Inutaishou. I'm perfectly capable of buying my own dress.

And Kagome has the money she's been making from working in your daycare."

Inutaishou smiled indulgently, but his golden eyes acquired an odd glint. "Sakura, you are to be my wife, but more than that; my mate. It is my duty, and my honor, indeed my pleasure, to provide for you what ever you need. Be it money, or shelter, or safety you have but to ask, or exhibit a need for it, and my very nature wills me to provide it. That, Sakura is what it means to be a demon's true mate." With that bit of counsel he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, mindful of the young women behind him in the hall. Then he leaned down to place a kiss on her jaw, just below her ear. "All that I have is yours, Sakura. I do not need the wedding vows to feel secure in entrusting it to you." It was a husky whisper that emerged from deep in his chest as he inhaled the unique scent that would identify her to him no matter the circumstances. He straightened briskly and moved to the side of the hall. "Have a good outing, and buy dresses worthy of your beauty, no matter the cost."

He gave a slight bow, then swept out of the hall and back into his study within the labyrinth of the house. Sakura let out a deep breath and shot a wide eyed perplexed look at the two blushing girls standing beside her.

"Well," she said her voice shaky and weak, "this will take some getting used to, but I guess we get to shop at the high priced shops. Do either of you know where any are?"

The proprietors of the fashion stores seemed reluctant to encourage their patronage, but Sakura just smiled and browsed through their stuff anyway. Their insults were subtle: following the three women around the store without asking if they needed any help appeared to be the favorite.

Kagome knew that they didn't recognize them, and that the clothes they were wearing weren't quality enough to vouch for them. She wondered if her mother would tell Inutaishou about the outing. She had no doubt that if he discovered their rudeness to his future bride; the stores would quickly be shut down.

By jumping from one store to another, the girls had found dresses that suited them, even if they were a bit revealing compared to their normal attire. Kagome's was a deep midnight blue overlaid with a shear silver netting that set off her eyes and made her hair gleam. Its body has spaghetti straps and an empire waistline. Decorous enough on its own, however the skirt of the dress ended several inches above her knees. If she sat all the way back in a chair without hose on, then quite a bit of skin would be touching the seat. The dress had matching shoes with a three and a half inch heel and open toes. They also had matching dark blue satin ribbons that laced up to just under her knee caps.

Rin had gone a bit more traditional, although Kagome questioned the traditional part when the rose and royal purple kimono was held on her shoulders through pure strength of will. But the deep purple of the fabric made her skin glow, and the flowers brought out the color in her cheeks. The deep neckline made sure that you didn't mistakethe slight girl for a child.

The two dresses had needed one or two alterations and after scanning the credit card twice both shops had agreed to rush the order and ship the finished product overnight to the mansion. The girls were now waiting outside the dressing room of yet another boutique as Sakura sorted through all the outfits she had taken in with her.

Silently she stepped out of the room, chewing on her lips in hopeful trepidation. Rin took a swift breath, and Kagome motioned for her mother to turn a full circle. The dress was black velvet with gold embroidery. It was secured at the right shoulder with a gold clasp, leaving that arm bare, but the other arm was covered by a full-length sleeve. The dragon, actually a series of gold buckles that were spaced far enough apart that long smooth stretches of skin were a literal piece of the outfit, was outlined in the gold embroidery, and started above her left breast, snaked over her shoulder and down her back, rounding the arc of her hip, and swirling down her right leg to the floor in a graceful, serpentine curve. The left side of the skirt was slit to mid thigh and showed the black velvet ankle boots that Sakura had added. She displayed the matching wrap that was black fringed in gold and had the design of a dragon eating its own tail in gold detailing on the back.

"Oh, Mama." Kagome breathed at a loss for words. "Oh, Mama, you have to get that one. Your… stunning."

Sakura blushed and smiled her agreement, all the while running her hands down the soft velvet at her hips, toying briefly with the gold clasp and skin that passed under her right hand.

Rin finally found her voice, "Inutaishou's going to swallow his tongue. Mama, you'd better not let him see you without the wrap until we get to the hall or he's not going to let you out of the house in that."

Sakura gave a wicked little laugh and continued to blush as she retreated to remove the dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, like I said, it's short, but it begins to set up the next major ongoing scene.


	14. it's all in the genes

Ok, no killing the authoress, School is already doing it for you.

So to appease those of you who have broken out the pitch forks and torches, this chapter is much longer than usual.

smiles pleadingly D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning of the gala was just dawning when Kagome stumbled from the bathroom pushing her wet hair away from her face, and nearly ran into a zombie-like Rin who was leaning against the door frame, her eyes half closed and one hand rubbing at the red crease left by her pillow. She paused and stared wide-eyed at the younger girl. Then couldn't suppress a yawn any longer. It was immediately echoed by Rin as she slid into the bathroom. Kagome continued down the hall to her room. It was going to be a long day. She dried her hair, and pulled on a blue and white flowered skirt and a white button-up blouse. Then passed by Rin heading to her own room as she made her way to the kitchen.

The sight that met her brought her up short. Inutaishou stood poking at grilling fish. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans. It was the most casual Kagome had ever seen him. She blinked once and rubbed at her eyes, but the image didn't change.

Inutaishou spoke without turning, "Kagome-chan, you seem shocked that I can cook."

Kagome stalled at the doorway for a moment more as the rice-cooker beeped… wait…rice cooker? They didn't have a rice cooker. She and Rin had looked for one, but had ended up using the stovetop. She slowly moved over to inspect it while she replied to Inutaishou. "Umm, gomen. My brain just hasn't started processing yet. Maybe after some tea. When did we get a rice cooker?"

Inutaishou watched the fascinated girl in his peripheral vision as she snuck up on the rice cooker. She seemed afraid it might run away if she startled it. He repressed a chuckle when she reached out and tentatively pressed a button and then jumped when the machine responded with a beep as it popped open releasing a torrent of steam. His Sakura's children were truly delightful, so innocent, but could be just as commanding. An intriguing mix that, he knew, was inherited from their mother.

He paused in flipping the fish when he sensed the door behind him open again. Rin's scent floated into the room, but the girl herself didn't follow it. Was the sight of him cooking really that much of a shock? Just how did these girls think he had survived for five hundred and some odd years? Although, he frowned at the electric stove, he was much better at campfire cooking.

He finally sensed Rin moving about behind him, but Kagome caught his attention as she reappeared with a plate in one hand, and then absconded with the rice pan.

She called out behind him, "Rin, help me make the rice balls while Inutaishou finishes breakfast." For all-the-world, he decided, as if she herself hadn't stared when she had come in.

He deftly transferred the fish to plates and moved to set them on the table.

Kagome glanced up from the rice ball she was forming, "Should we expect Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to show up next?"

Inutaishou smiled as he detected a hint of self-directed humor in her question. "No, I don't think either of those two will be up for the next couple of hours. You girls have a busier day then we do. Just how packed is your schedule?" He asked humorously.

Kagome groaned as she picked-up her chopsticks to eat her fish, and Rin hung her head and took a deep breath.

"Well," the younger girl began, "it's already eight-ten, and we have to be at the nail salon for manicures and pedicures at nine."

"Then we have to go across town to the hair salon for our appointments at eleven thirty." Kagome broke in.

"Then we have to be at the make-up artist by four, and the ball starts at seven, so we need to be ready and there by six-thirty." Rin finished.

"And somewhere in there we have to fit lunch." Kagome interjected in a harassed tone. "You guys have it easy." She eyed him dangerously in his comfortable clothes.

"Not me," he told them. "I have to be at the hotel ballroom in an hour to make the final approvals, then I have a few errands to run before I come back here. My day is probably just a full as yours, depending on how much input the hotel needs before the event."

His head came up as he heard a familiar car in the drive, "Come on girls, your mother's here. Let's get you off so you don't start the day behind." He stood and gathered the dishes while the young women checked their appearance and headed to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the women trudged back into the mansion at six thirty Kagome had decided that whoever thought a day of "pampering" was restful must have been on some heavy duty drugs. The pins holding her curled hair in an artful mess atop her head pulled, when they didn't poke, the frosted burgundy lipstick the make-up artist had used was still sticky, her eyelashes kept fusing together, and she had yet to figure out how to get into the dress without undoing any, and likely all, of it.

Despite everything Kagome had to admit that her mother and Rin looked incredible.

Sakura's hair was pulled back into a graceful bun with several tendrils left free to dance about her shoulders and neck. It drew attention to the gold dusted on her cheeks and shadowing her eyes.

Rin's hair was also curled, but they had left it down and pulled it back with two amethyst flower hair combs that Sakura had put on the credit card. They had done Rin's eyes in a dramatic dark purple that turned her gaze into a fathomless pit that could trap the unwary. She had a slight hint of blush on her cheeks, and her mouth was transformed by the sparkling ruby lipstick into diamond-dusted cherries.

The striking transformation turned the girl into a mischievous gypsy, albeit a tired one.

In the foyer they found six boxes waiting. Three they recognized as being from the dress shops, but the other three were explained by a straightforward note from Inutaishou; "For my girls." The two smaller ones had Rin's and Kagome's names scrawled on them, and the larger simply said, "To my love."

Rin was smiling happily at the two older women. "Inutaishou cornered me about the dresses on Tuesday. Don't worry, I only told him the colors because he said he wanted to get gifts for us all. The dresses themselves are still a surprise."

Okay, Kagome corrected her first impression of Rin, a _wickedly_ mischievous gypsy. "Good," she said to her cousin, "let's just hope that we can get to the hotel without them noticing anything."

"Oh, I don't think that will be much of a problem Kagome." Her mother quipped out lightly though in a whisper. She was fully cognizant of demon hearing after all. "You have your cloak, Rin has that over kimono, and I've got the wrap. So we should be able to stay decently covered…..at least until we get to the ball room." She added fiendishly.

Sakura had a smile dancing in her eyes and around her lips as she gathered the boxes and ushered the girls back to their rooms. In order to preserve their surprise she had voted to change in the girls' bathroom so that Inutaishou wouldn't have a chance to see her until they wanted him to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had managed to shimmy into her dress, but it was still half-unzipped. She had discovered that if she bent over it felt like all of her hair would just slid off, which she had decided was actually logistically possible considering that they had put enough hair spray in it that she was convinced she could walk into a war zone with out any worries about being killed by falling debris. Although, she mused, fire might be a problem.

The, no bending over rule, made putting on her shoes an adventure that she finally conquered by balancing precariously on one foot with the other propped on the bed so that she could lace the long ties.

But she decided it was all worth it as she surveyed herself in the full length mirror. The heels were dangerously high, but the ribbons laced prettily just beneath her knees. The hem of the dress didn't appear for several inches, then glided up her thighs and over her hips to the fitted square neck bodice that left her neck and shoulders bare except for the thin straps that held everything in place.

Her door opened and Kagome spun to face the intruder, but calmed when she saw her cousin. Rin's lips twitched when she glanced over Kagome, but then she asked in a conspiratorial whisper, "Have you opened Inutaishou's present yet?"

"No," Kagome admitted, "I haven't had the chance." She turned to show the still undone zipper.

"So I see." Rin giggled as she deftly reached out and pulled up the zip.

"I take it you _have_ seen yours then?" Kagome asked over her shoulder as she settled the straps into their proper places and smoothed a few wrinkles out of her bodice.

"Mmm, it's this."

Kagome turned to see Rin holding out a jewelry box from one of the most fashionable jewelers in Japan. Her breath caught at the necklace revealed within. The chain was a delicate gold, so thin as to be almost nonexistent, and dangling from it in sheer majesty was a teardrop amethyst so dark that the purple color was revealed only where the light directly reflected from it, and so large that it was the same size as the middle knuckle of Kagome's thumb.

"Oh," she finally breathed as she slowly pulled the stone from its protective box. "It's a good thing the combs are amethyst as well, or we'd be having a hell of a time finding something else to hold your hair up."

She was finally capable of tearing her gaze from the precious rock to look at her younger cousin. She made a quick gesture with one hand indicating Rin to turn around. "Let's see what it looks like on you."

Rin politely held her hair aside for Kagome to fasten the chain then shook it back into place as she turned to once again face her older cousin.

Kagome's eyes popped wide as she took in the total effect. The chain was just long enough that the stone nestled between the exposed cleavage of Rin's breasts, glittering tauntingly at any onlookers.

"Does it look bad?" Rin questioned apprehensively when Kagome hadn't spoken for over a minute.

Kagome finally succeeded in shifting her eyes up to look into her cousin's dark gaze. "No, Rin, it's not bad at all, just a bit…eye catching." She finished weakly.

She watched as Rin glanced down then flushed and coughed daintily. "Well." She stated in shock as she quickly tugged on her kimono jacket, buttoning it so that she was fully covered. "We should, uh, we should see yours." She said breathily with a hand laid lightly over the space where the jewel was resting, separated by the thick silk of the jacket.

"Mmm." Kagome agreed as she slipped the velvet box from its tissue nest. She tremblingly snapped it open and let out the breath she had been holding. Inside was a necklace identical to Rin's except that the chain was polished silver, and the jewel was a brilliant star fire sapphire.

Rin broke Kagome out of her daze, telling her to kneel so that the smaller girl could fasten the latch. Kagome's hand rose of its own accord to toy with the dangling jewel where it lay at the base of her throat. She absently noted that her chain must be shorter than Rin's, almost a choker chain for it to perch just exactly in the hollow valley between her collar bones.

"Wow. It looks like garnish at a vampire banquet. Actually, Kagome, you look like some Ancient Greek Goddess that is being offered up as a ritual sacrifice. I'm not entirely sure how you pull it off, but…..you do." The girl spoke at last.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed as she picked-up her matching cloak and flipped it into place hooking the clasp and settling the hood carefully over her hair before giving the ensemble a quick twist so that she could unobtrusively hold the two edges closed with one hand.

"Umm, where's Mama?" Kagome questioned tightly, frightened a little by her own transformation.

Rin smiled at her in understanding. "She may be a bit longer; she had to help me with the obi…remember?"

Just then the door opened a second time, and Sakura stepped in already in her full finery, but carrying her wrap, and a second sheer scarf. "Could you girls help me with this? It supposed to hook onto the back of the necklace and onto the under side of the ring." She queried, holding out the scarf.

Kagome got a close look at the jewelry Inutaishou had obtained for his future bride as she helped her mother clip the scarf to the latch of the necklace and hook it over the gold design on the ring.

The set: necklace, bracelet, earrings, and ring were made of alternating gold beads and black pearls. Dangling at the point of the necklace was a teardrop pearl that mimicked the necklaces given to Rin and Kagome. This was echoed in the earrings that looked as if smaller black pearls were literally dripping from the gold posts. The bracelet, settled at the edge of her mother's sleeve on her left wrist, was simple by comparison just gold and pearl beads with no teardrops or dangles, but the ring made up for it. Resting on the middle finger of Sakura's right hand the ring was an intricate dragon curled in a tight circle gripping a black pearl in tiny clawed hands.

The scarf, draped from the base of her neck to fan out beneath her bare arm then re-gathered at her wrist, somehow managed to emphasize more than it covered.

"Oh dear," Sakura laughed softly, "I think I'd better get that wrap on, or Inutaishou and I will be missing the party entirely." She chuckled quietly at her daughters' blushes while she settled the wrap about her decorously.

They had met the men in the entryway. Inutaishou was dressed resplendently in a pure white tux that emphasized his silver hair and tanned skin. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both in the more standard black tuxes, though Kagome was amused to note that Sesshoumaru's had tails. Sesshoumaru wore a grey ascot tie and doublet, while Inuyasha had kept fiddling with his more traditional burgundy suit-tie and vest.

During the limo ride to the hotel Inutaishou had informed them that Sesshoumaru would escort Kagome as was proper because they were the elders of the two sets of children, and Inuyasha would therefore be responsible for Rin. This arrangement was met with blank stares and apathetic shrugs, but nobody began complaining.

They crossed quickly through the hotel lobby and stood patiently until the security personnel recognized Inutaishou and waved them all through. Just inside the doors they were immediately pounced upon by the perky coat check girl.

Inuyasha had gotten ahead of the group while muttering some thing about hungry and appetizers. He quickly waved the girl off, and she turned to Kagome.

Kagome smiled slightly and lowered her hood, careful not to crush any of the curls, then she unlatched the cloak and whipped it off in a flourish. She watched as Inuyasha looked back to say something to them and promptly walked into a potted fichus tree.

Just that easily all of Kagome's earlier worries vanished as she bit back the urge to giggle uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha!" She stated in the best lecture voice she could manage "You shouldn't go rearranging things after everyone worked so hard to get them so perfectly placed." She ended with a quick smirk as she turned to watch Rin slowly undoing the buttons of her jacket so she wouldn't chip her nails.

With a quiet sigh Rin slipped out of the concealing fabric and handed it over to the waiting woman. Kagome had the distinct satisfaction of seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow down to the merest of slits, while Inutaishou's eyes opened so wide Kagome began to wonder if they just might roll out like marbles.

Rin's and Kagome's eyes clashed as the looked each other in view of the demon's reactions. They both broke into identical grins then looked at Inutaishou in prideful challenge before shifting the look to Sakura.

"Well, Sakura, your girls certainly clean up well don't they." Inutaishou finally managed as his sons still gaped. Well, Kagome corrected, Inuyasha gaped, Sesshoumaru appeared to be glaring, although not at her or Rin, but at anybody who seemed to be giving them attention.

"Do they?" Sakura questioned flippantly as she passed between the girls to reach the now wide-eyed hotel employee. She briskly untied her wrap allowing it to slither down her back in a casually acceptable public strip tease. When it reached her hips and she knew that the design of the dress had been revealed she released it with one hand, passing it over with out a hitch.

Sakura took one step forward with her right foot then pivoted in place to face her affianced. Shifting her weight to her back foot she bent her left leg, causing the slit in the skirt to fall open and frame an astonishing length of bare skin.

"You know what they say…" She spoke in a low husky voice with a raised eyebrow and a slight twist to her lips, "It's all in the genes. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kagome kept her sight primarily on Inutaishou, and began to ponder just how many people had been privileged to see Inutaishou Kiba, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, and President of the multi-billion dollar, multi-national company Western Trading Inc., go absolutely white as, she assumed, all of his blood rushed elsewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in an odd mood when I wrote this….the girls seem to be on a rampage.

The next couple chapters will take place at the ball.

Gomen – sorry


	15. Miroku?

This story is rapidly catching up to the end of what I've gotten written. My muse is just refusing to help out here. She keeps giving me this "What? I've figured out the plot line, you write the next scene." Blink, blink. Sigh…well I'll update when I can.

Until then….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just inside the doorway Sakura dragged the girls into the nearby ladies room, ostensibly to "freshen up" from the ride, but Kagome suspected it was to give Inutaishou a chance to get over his shock.

After a brief glance at her hair and lipstick Kagome turned to her mother, "Mama, how do you do it? You were so confident out there, while I. . . well I was a mess of nerves right up until Inuyasha walked into that tree."

Rin also turned, Kagome's question mirrored in her eyes.

Sakura stood looking between the two with a contemplative expression. Then smiled slightly at the apprehensive looks she was receiving.

"It'll sound trite, but love." When she received frowns in return for her answer she elaborated. "I was able to stand there so confident in myself because I knew I didn't have to stand there at all for Inutaishou to see me this way. The way I look in this dress, or rather, the way I feel in this dress; powerful and slightly decadent, is how Inutaishou sees me all the time, whether I'm wearing an expensive designer gown or a grease splattered shirt and apron. It wasn't overwhelming to him that I could clean up like this , but it did surprise him that I would be willing to publicly prove his imagination right."

"Oh, Kagome, I've loved two men in my life, your father and Inutaishou. It's amazing that I can love them both for who they are when they are so different from each other. Koshijiru would never have asked me to face anything that I couldn't handle, but he let me try new things, and it was never in doubt that if I took on too much he would be right there, willing to help. With Inutaishou…With Inutaishou, I know that I will be forced to face more than I can handle alone. A marriage between a human and a youkai is frowned on in our society and the ones who know that he is a demon will shun us, but I know that through it all he will stand as my shield, that he will demand to stand as my shield protecting me and the both of you from the slander and poison barbs of the bigots and small-minded. They were both great men, the one who encouraged me to become the woman I am now, and the one who is able to love that woman." Sakura had closed her eyes during her musings, but she opened them to look at her daughters, "I can stand so confident because when I begin to falter in that confidence all I have to do is look at myself as they see me and it tells me how worthy I am. I know how valuable I am to Inutaishou, and that gives me the strength act out that worth, and to see myself as valuable in return."

She reached out a hand and gently ran her fingers down Rin's chin, then turned to Kagome and brushed a few wispy bangs out of her eyes. "Now, come on, the men must be getting suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Rin queried.

"Hai, knowing them they either think that they're reaction has upset us, or they think that we've been kidnapped." Sakura said flippantly.

"I just hope Miroku isn't here; with how we're dressed, getting kidnapped might be more pleasant." Kagome muttered as they left the bathroom.

"Miroku?" her mother inquired. "No it couldn't be the same man." She stated dismissively to herself. "Inutaishou would never have anyone like that working for him."

Kagome went still when she thought about the implications of that statement.

"Like who?" Inutaishou asked as he wrapped a possessive arm around Sakura's waist.

"Oh, Kagome was talking about someone, and it reminded me of a man I met at the park where we eat lunch, but I doubt you would know him...the man had no manners. Kindergarteners have better control of their hands than that Miroku does." She rolled her eyes and tried to laugh it off, but her lips were pressed into a tight line showing her displeasure.

"Miroku?" Inutaishou asked in a soft growling voice as his entire body stilled.

"I'm sure it's a different man then the one that works for you." Sakura stated definitively.

Her mother began chattering on about the decorations and failed to notice that Inutaishou was diligently searching for someone…and he was not happy with them. Inuyasha had apparently swallowed his tongue; he was coughing so hard to cover his laughter. Even Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and twitched his lips…slightly.

Rin glanced between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru in confusion. "Why do you treat Miroku as if he's done something wrong? When I met him he was perfectly charming."

"Well, Miroku is a little, um… He's…" Kagome trailed off unsure of how to explain Miroku to the innocent Rin.

"Miroku is not someone you need to worry over Rin." Sesshoumaru cut in calmly. "Now we must be in place to greet the guests."

They arranged themselves by the entrance with Inutaishou and Sakura by the door, then Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha and Rin took their places at the end of the greeting line as the doors were opened to admit the first of the guests.

Kagome's enjoyment of the evening skyrocketed when she discovered that, Yuka, one of her high school friends would be singing for the cocktail session before dinner.

Lunch had, as Kagome figured it would be, been a rushed affair, consisting only of a quick deli sandwich and a glass of water, as the girls had shuffled between appointments. So she and Rin made straight for the canapé buffet once released from their obligatory duties as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's "dates." They were quietly standing there when Yuka had swirled on stage in a short bright red and gold sleeveless dress that caught the light and sent it shimmering off to dance around the room in tiny rainbows.

Kagome knew that Yuka had been in a band in high school, and was usually one of the soloists in choir, but she hadn't realized that Yuka had gained enough notoriety to warrant Inutaishou's patronage. Amazed by her friend's stage presence Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and threaded her way through the crowd.

She caught sight of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bickering with several men in expensive suits, and Inutaishou and her mother were out on the balcony. A quick look assured her that Miroku was nowhere near, and she exchanged smiles with Kaede who was speaking to several older women off to the side of the dance floor.

She and Rin reached the stage just as Yuka finished her second song, but she waited until after the third to catch Yuka's attention.

Yuka quickly announced a five minute break to catch her breath, and motioned the band to play one of their instrumental pieces.

Kagome grinned at her when her friend jumped off the stage to embrace them.

"Same old Yuka!" Kagome joked once her friend had released her. "Although I must admit this is a step up from some of the gigs I heard you were playing in high school."

"Hey! They weren't that bad! This just takes the cake." The dark haired girl laughed back in mock offence. "Just what are you two doing here I might ask. This party is a bit above your usual humble standards."

The three glanced around the ballroom with its crystal chandeliers and copious amounts of champagne.

"Yeah, and don't we know it." Kagome said on a sigh.

"We're…guests of Inutaishou." Rin explained softly.

"Inutaishou-sama himself?" Yuka asked loudly.

"It's a…family connection." Kagome was quick to excuse their lofty acquaintance with the host of the party. "I'm afraid that even though we were invited by Inutaishou himself I still feel a little uneasy. We really don't know that many people here, and it's a bit daunting."

Rin nodded her agreement, and Yuka stared at the two of them in consideration, and then got a sly smile that started in her eyes before contorting her lips.

Having seen this phenomenon before, Kagome felt her heart sink and butterflies launch in the pit of her stomach. Every time Yuka looked at her like that she ended up in some strange situation. The last time had been at the senior cultural festival when she had been forced to act in a play that Yuka assured her was just made for her. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that her costar, Hojo, had had a crush on her for years, and her friends thinking that they would make a nice couple, had devised the entire play in an attempt to get them together. Never mind that the boy was just too nice.

Kagome was fairly certain that somebody could commit cold-blooded murder right in front of him and his only reaction would be to tell the killer something along the lines of "Oh, I'm sure you had your reasons, after all nobody would even think of taking a life unless there was absolutely no other option." And he would believe every word of it. Then he'd probably offer them some traditional healing herbs for their health as they walked off…or ask if they needed help disposing of the body…

Kagome's internal diatribe was interrupted when Yuka asked innocently "Kaaagomeeee? Do you remember that dance you and Rin-chan did at our junior festival?"

Kagome knew she was going to hate this, but with a fearful glance at Rin she closed her eyes and asked anyway. "Yes…Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Youkai - demon

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far...


	16. dance

And Yea you get an update…it's short and really kinda' overdue, but hey it's here now, and the rest of the story really does depend on it.

Thanks to all of you who have been patient

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuka smiled brilliantly and Kagome would have been stunned if she weren't so terrified of what the crafty girl had come up with that would get them into trouble this time.

"Great!" Yuka exclaimed explosively. "I have the perfect song for it. Let me get the band ready."

And she left.

Kagome stared after her beseechingly for a moment before turning apologetically to a bemused Rin who was laughing softly behind one hand.

"We don't have to do this you know."

Rin just laughed again "She's a friend Kagome, and it hurts nothing. Besides, it's been a long time since we danced for the music."

The statement itself was obscure, but Kagome knew what Rin meant. Always the dance had a form, or there were rules about how close you danced together, or your partner was tone deaf and rhythm blind, but to just close your eyes to the outside world and let the music lead you; to dance to its tune with no preplanned moves…It had indeed been a long time.

The girls turned to face each other as Yuka called out from the stage, "Kagome, Rin-chan, are you two ready?"

The two in question shared an amused glance and rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Don't worry Kagome, the music will tell us where to step."

Kagome gave her a half-hearted smirk, "Somehow it always does."

After a deep breath, Kagome straightened her back, tightened her shoulders and nodded to Yuka.

A soft piano rift began the song, and Kagome found her right arm raising out in front of her and her right foot gave a half step forward. For a moment it seemed as if she and Rin would touch fingertips, but as some strange flute began playing the girls both pivoted right hands raised above them, and left hands curved gracefully in front of them at shoulder height.

Kagome nearly closed her eyes in rapture, her head falling to the side during one swaying turn.

Yuka was singing of following voices of prophecy from a dream, and of walking onto a battlefield and trusting love to see you through to the end of the war.

Despite the daunting words the song brought to mind green rolling hills and stone circles. And collective pictures like the silhouette of a sword standing alone on the horizon the slowly setting sun glinting on deadly silver.

A homage to the ancient, Kagome mused as she and Rin once again came within a hairs breadth of brushing against each other. But that didn't seem to fit either. It wasn't so much that it brought to mind the ancient, as the timeless. Yes, she thought with sudden clarity, the song was a tribute to timelessness; to universal truths and symbols recognized by all no matter their race, religion, or even the times in which they live.

Kagome and Rin were standing within a breath of each other, and rotating slowly, maneuvering so that they could dance in a circle without meeting at any point.

But Yuka began the first chorus in a whirl of flute, piano, and song. Kagome and Rin both fell backwards grabbing hands between them and throwing their heads up as if to search a starry sky.

The moment their hands met, Kagome lost her breath. Where a moment ago they had been dancing on a marble floor in a crowded ballroom, now she could feel sand burning the bottom of her bare feet.

The air was hot and dry, and as she turned again she saw the Egyptian step pyramid and a hole floating in the air, that burned with white hot fire. A demon stepped through it; hair as golden as the sands, and eyes that blazed crimson, the burgundy sigil of the sun crowning his head.

And suddenly she was filled with relief and unbound happiness, her only thought _He's back, Ra has returned to me._

Then Yuka began a new verse of friendship found in the dark and filth before combat. Surprisingly Sakura joined the two girls in their dance; entering with a spin, and linking hands with them in an endless circle, and the scene changed again.

Suddenly Kagome could taste salt in the air and the ground under her turned hard and rocky, you had to be careful how you stepped or you would get pebbles in your sandals. In the distance she could see a temple, grand in its stature and structure, and she knew they were celebrating its completion. Again her gaze was drawn to a demon; one standing openly with a human in rich garb and bearing a golden crown.

And Kagome was pleased that the king did not blame Chemosh for the recent disturbances of his lesser compatriots.

The three danced in harmony during the chorus and as the next verse began Kagome was consumed by the now familiar vertigo.

Yuka began singing of the courage and folly of fighting a battle you are unable to win, and Kagome found that now she danced on a plain in front of a cave surrounded by Sakura trees.

The air had a familiar crispness to it, the breeze pulled at her unbound hair and leather armor. She found herself searching for a demon at this site as well, and was consumed by hopeless grief when there were none to be seen.

Kagome spun into her mother and Rin's grip as the next chorus began. They danced for a bit in abandon, turning and twisting around each other; touching at hands, or shoulders, or fingertips.

Then as a verse began about the loss of faith during the carnage of war Sakura and Rin pulled back, still dancing, still turning but the movements were filled with sorrow, and they left the main portion of the floor open to Kagome as she moved with longing, arms reaching for something that they would never find.

Kagome's eyes teared from the smoke produced by the campfire. Her soul filled with loneliness even as her head reminded her of her duty, and so she danced alone, with no one to share the joys or burdens of life. No one to understand her or offer her compassion, only those that expected it from her.

The chorus this time was more aggressive than it had been, and Kagome found herself dancing hand in hand with her mother and Rin doing a series of half steps and turns that had her repeatedly wrapped in their arms, and then released. The chorus ended with the women facing each other in a tight ring, standing on tip toe, arms raised skyward.

As the flute drew out a note between the chorus and the next verse they closed their eyes in desolation and tipped backward.

"Trust" the song seemed to whisper to Kagome as she fell expecting to hit the floor at any moment.

But as Yuka sang of lovers reunited after bloody trials, Kagome felt her downward motion stopped. She was swung up and set back on her feet. She opened her eyes to meet a gaze of molten amber, claws delicately griping at her hip and hand, silver hair flying in the wind created by the movement of their own bodies.

And finally she was anchored back in the ballroom; her shoes clicking on the marble her panting breath mingling with that of the crowd which watched in awed wonder and stunned disbelief.

The song continued and Inuyasha twirled her about, all proper manners save the ferocious and feral look in his eyes. She was aware of Sakura and Inutaishou, and Sesshoumaru and Rin dancing in similar methods. None of them had been permitted to touch the floor in their reckless drop.

Kagome retuned to the center of the floor with her mother and cousin as the chorus came around again. They danced separately, but always together, slowly moving in a circle, aware of the males pacing them just beyond their reach. As Yuka drew out the high note at the end of the chorus Kagome turned, left hand stretched back, brushing Sakura's and Rin's fingers at the center of their circle, the very point at which they had been circling during the entire song, and her right hand reaching outward to where Inuyasha waited.

Yuka began the final line of the song, a plea for eternal love, and Inuyasha griped her hand pulling her into a tight embrace, spinning her once as the flute repeated the melody, slowing and beginning to die off.

As the final notes sounded Kagome drew away from Inuyasha and backed away in a half bow until she felt her hands meet her mother's and cousin's in the now recognizable loop, and knew that they mirrored her posture.

As one they drew themselves up until their bodies touched at shoulder and from elbow all the way to their hands that were clasped together, creating an unbreakable spiral. Kagome's eyes locked onto Inuyasha's.

The women stood in a tight group, prideful and powerful, a piller of blue energy sparkling about them. The men stood outside, in their own circle, both predatory and protective; a ring of searing red force stretching from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru to Inutaishou and back to Inuyasha encasing them in crackling heat.

The pose was held for three heartbeats as the participants challenged each other, demanding submission and finding equality. The powers not clashing as one would expect, but waiting, ready to defend should the need arise, but not combative.

Kagome stood not daring to breath or move, gaze entrapped by Inuyasha until Yuka cried out in shock.

"High holy Hell, Kagome!"

Kagome's breath rushed out as she turned to stare at the girl on the stage, conscious of Sakura and Rin gasping and turning in confusion with her. Yuka stood wide-eyed and mouth gaping the microphone nearly slipping from her slack grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, a full chapter and it's only one scene.

For those of you who don't know Chemosh is from the Bible. He was the fish god of the Moab who existed at the same time as Solomon.

Don't know when the next update will be, hopefully within the next month.

Ja ne


	17. fairy tales

New update for a new year…thanks for being so patient. I humbly beg that you remain so, because the muse just hasn't been inspired lately. Pout.

- insert standard disclaimer here

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome couldn't seem to force her eyes to focus on any one person; they just kept darting around the room attempting to take in the various expressions exhibited by the occupants.

You could tell at a glance who was aware that more than just a beautifully choreographed dance had been performed. Most of the people were looking on delighted in the show that they had just witnessed, but the demons, and one or two others including Kaede and Miroku, were staring on in wide-eyed amazement, faces tinged with shock, hope, and fear. Kagome felt her breath hitch as she noticed that two of the demons had actually knelt with bowed heads, as if pledging loyalty to an ancient feudal lord.

"Well" Inutaishou spoke, breaking the silence that had descended following Yuka's outburst. "I had intended to make this announcement after dinner, but since we seem to have your attention, I might as well do it now. You were introduced to Sakura and her daughters as you arrived, but for those of you who were late, let me formally present them."

He gestured to each of them as he said their names, "This gorgeous creature beside me is Sakura, and with her are her daughters, Kagome and Rin. Sakura has recently done me the great honor of agreeing to brave my bachelors' house by becoming my wife. So please be kind to her and her family as they adjust to their new lives."

The line of congratulatory well-wishers that followed Inutaishou's revelation lasted quite a few minutes and consisted primarily of high ranked members on the board of directors, an advisory council for the company.

Just as they were nearing the end of it Kagome noticed a strange sensation that began plaguing her. In addition to the pleasant exhaustion that had settled about her after the dance, there was now a kind of formless anxiety.

She hadn't felt this way in years, not since she was a child that knew something was living under her bed.

The feeling increased as a dark haired man with soulless eyes approached in a white suit similar to Inutaishou's.

He moved with a sort of skittering grace that set her eyes watering and her stomach turning.

"Onigumo-san, I'm…glad you could make it." Inutaishou directed at the advancing man.

"Inutaishou," He spoke to them with a light tenor that was a weapon in itself, like a razor sharp blade slicing through fine silk. "I'm afraid the traffic kept me from greeting you properly, but I have only just arrived, and heard of your wonderful announcement. So this is the lovely bride-to-be? She's charming, and I'm sure she'll be quite…useful."

He turned and bowed to Sakura reaching for her hand as if to kiss it. Kagome didn't know why, but she didn't want him touching her mother. And she couldn't take being in his presence any more: her stomach was beginning to cramp, and her carefully manicured nails were digging crescent moons into the palms of her hands as she restrained herself from screaming at the discomfort his presence was forcing on her.

In an effort to maintain her civility, she turned to her mother, distracting her and leaving his reaching fingers to pause in their quest as the prize turned away from him. "Mama, Inutaishou-sama," She said using the more formal address as a reminder of etiquette to the strange man. "I think I need some fresh air. If you'll excuse me I'll be back before we're to be seated for dinner."

In a haze she bowed and turned, slowly making her way through the open double doors to the balcony where she hoped to be able to draw a clear breath. She felt as if she had been dropped in vat of crude oil. The suffocatingly thick substance coating her and abrading her senses with the grime it contained.

She leaned tiredly against the rail once she had reached it and turned her head to the sky, allowing the sparkle of a thousand tiny stars to sooth her nerves and to calm her racing pulse.

"What the hell was that wench?" Inuyasha interrupted her meditation. "You just leave in the middle of a conversation? Aren't you the one who's constantly harking on me about manners this and manners that? Why don't you have to behave respectably?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just…" She trailed off as she released the rest of her breath and turned to him. Surprised at seeing concern etched there despite his coarse conduct, she felt her ire soften. "Sorry, Inu, I just couldn't stand to be in that creepy man's presence anymore. That's all." She added placatingly as she smiled up at him.

"Humph, at least you show some sense occasionally." He smirked down at her.

"What?" she questioned, "How does wanting to get away from…Who-ever-he-is, show common…wait a minute. Inuyasha!" she growled out threateningly as she recognized the veiled insult.

The half demon just smirked at her again, secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't assault him in public. "He's Onigumo Kaitou, the president of Spider Technologies. It's quickly becoming one of Pop's biggest competitors, but some of his rumored tactics are a bit…ruthless."

"If he's your father's competitor, then why was he invited to Western Trading Inc.'s anniversary ball?"

"Good business." He informed her, "If we didn't invite him, then he could take it as either we're showing contempt to him, or that we're afraid of him. Of course, if you invite someone, then you always run the risk of them actually showing up."

"Wow, Inuyasha, that's actually intelligent." She said paying him back for the earlier comment, "And to think I was beginning to wander if your brain had shriveled up and dried out from disuse. But, then again, this could be a momentary aberration…that means you might go back to being stupid again." She finished in the same tone of voice she used to lecture the toddlers at the daycare when they were being particularly stubborn about a misconception.

She laughed lightly at his affronted look, but whatever his comeback would have been was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of their family.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sakura asked worriedly from Inutaishou's side.

"Hai, Mama, I just needed some air." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

Sakura and Inutaishou stood outlined in the open doorway. Rin was frowning in worry from behind Sakura, and Kagome could see Sesshoumaru over his father's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right, Kagome?" Inutaishou asked as he led the small group over to join Inuyasha and Kagome at the rail.

"Ah, I think I was just a bit overwhelmed, there for a bit. I'm feeling better now, thank you." Kagome studied the toe of her shoe and blushed under his scrutiny.

"We're all feeling a bit overwhelmed, I think."

Kagome looked up to see that his golden gaze had settled on her. She found herself unable to guess all the emotions that flickered through the glowing orbs; fear, awe, hope, discouragement, disbelief, and back to fear, as if his brain couldn't accept what his heart was telling him.

"Inutaishou," Kagome asked tentatively as she examined the city skyline, watching as the building lights sparkled as brightly as the stars, "do you know what…I mean, that was no ordinary dance, there was something more, and yet…"

"Feh, ordinary dance? I've never seen an ordinary dance that changed the smell of a room like that one did." Inuyasha scoffed as his father pressed his lips together and stared up at the sky.

"Smell?" Kagome exchanged glances with her mother and Rin as she tried to figure out what the hanyou was talking about.

"Keh, weak human noses didn't catch it, huh? Yeah, the smell changed, and it wasn't just sweat, that would have been normal for dancing." Inuyasha continued without waiting for a reply. "The first verse was fine, though dancing like that in front of the letch is just asking for trouble, but when that girl began the chorus it…changed. The two of you smelled…" he turned to include Rin as he paused sniffing as if to catch a hint of the smell again. "hot. Hot, and …dry." He finally decided.

"Hot and dry?" Sakura asked glancing between the two girls.

Rin and Kagome stared at each other in wonder as they remembered the feel of desert sand under their feet, and the touch of the blazing sun bathing them in heat.

"The pyramid." Kagome finally stated.

"Yes," Rin concurred, closing her eyes and swaying in remembrance. "Dancing in the Egyptian desert before the step pyramid, the first pyramid ever built in the whole world. Dancing before a blistering ring of white fire, suspended in the scorching air. And there was a demon, he…"

"He was Ra, he whom they worshipped above all. I don't know how I know that, but it was as clear to me then as if I had known him all my life." Kagome chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip as she admitted her knowledge.

Inutaishou had straightened from his slouch at the rail and was glancing between the two of them in consternation. "And the tang of salt in the air during the next verse?"

Rin looked up and smiled at him in approval as Inuyasha sneered in disbelief and Sesshoumaru watched them all in inscrutable silence.

"The air off of the Mediterranean Sea." She confirmed.

"There was some sort of castle, or temple, there." Sakura said. "And there was a demon there as well. One with eyes the color of moss, and hair as deep a blue as the depths of the ocean."

"It was a temple." Kagome informed her, "Solomon's temple actually, and the demon was Chemosh, the fish god of the Moab."

Inutaishou looked at her in surprise, but was forestalled when Sesshoumaru spoke from his right. "The sakura blossoms?"

Rin tried to answer him, "There was a field, and a…a cave?…there were sakura trees, but…"

She glanced at her mother who just closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to give more detail.

"Was there a demon there as well?" Inutaishou asked carefully as if attempting to find the scattered pieces of a complex puzzle.

"No." both Rin and Sakura stated firmly.

"But there was supposed to be." Kagome told him. "I think he was already dead. She…I…_we_ felt such grief and loneliness. I think…it felt like she, whoever she was, it felt like she was walking into a battle that she knew she wouldn't live through; like accomplishing the most important goal was the best she could hope for and… and that she knew survival was impossible now that she had to face the enemy alone."

Sakura and Rin sniffled a bit as they nodded in agreement with Kagome's description.

"And the last one, that smell of smoke?" Inuyasha shuddered in revulsion as he asked.

Sakura and Rin just looked at Kagome to explain.

"It was a campfire." She began, "She was alone outside a city, but I think she would have been alone inside it as well. She was filled with duty, dedicated to it. I think she was a miko, and would have been content healing people and looking after the children, but whatever she was to do there, outside that city, was also part of her job, and she didn't care very much about fulfilling it. She would do it, because she had been trained that she was supposed to, and she wouldn't abandon the people to face it without aid, but she didn't particularly feel driven to help. Or rather, she was, but it was mainly because no one else was capable of doing what was necessary. Then in the next verse Inuyasha grabbed me, and I was suddenly in the ballroom again."

"I could'a let 'cha fall."

"No, Inuyasha, I don't think you could have." Inutaishou had turned his back to them and stood with his hands propping him up as he leaned on the rail and stared at the city again.

"Inutaishou do you know…?" Rin questioned lightly.

"No Rin, I don't know." He answered as he turned back to them. He laughed slightly in amazement as he looked at Kagome, "I can scarcely believe what I suspect. It's like being shown that the fairy tales you were told as a child are real, and just waiting for you to step into them."

Rin and Kagome shared a brief mock serious look before breaking into quiet giggles.

At Inutaishou's perplexed frown Kagome stood up straight, gasping for air. "Sorry, it's just that…the fairy tales we were told as children…" she gestured between Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru, "were mainly about demons." She and Rin dissolved into laughter again.

It took a moment, but they were soon joined by Sakura and Inutaishou as Inuyasha blinked at them, and Sesshoumaru stood watching the doorway until they were under control again.

"Come everyone," Inutaishou said still chuckling to himself. "It's almost time to be seated for dinner. Do you all remember who you partner is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai – yes

Sakura – cherry

Hanyou – half-demon


	18. dinner and intervention

Hey all, I'm back!… finally.

This chapter is dedicated to Rosedream who poked and prodded and otherwise goosed me into getting my computer back into working order, despite the busy schedule I've had of late.

Since updating my profile page…

My sister-in-law and my best friend have given birth. Congratulations!

And there have been a plethora of birthdays…

My best friend's oldest son, my father's, my aunt's, mine, my grandfather's, my sister-in-law's and _her _sister's, and my cousin's birthday is tomorrow…Yeesh!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALL!

The disclaimer still applies…pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner would have been a solemn affair if Sakura hadn't kept a steady stream of conversation going. She covered everything from Inutaishou's work; what he thought of the board members, and Western Trading's upcoming projects; to what classes were Rin's favorites and what kids were problems for Kagome.

The last got Inutaishou and Kagome started on a few improvements for the daycare. The biggest thing Kagome could come up with was that they needed an intercom system for the infant's room. They had had a seven month old come in a few days before because her mother was sick and didn't want to pass it to the baby. Her father had brought her in and filled out the paperwork, but Kagome and the other workers had quickly discovered that with all of the other children there the baby could cry for several minutes with out ever really being heard. That meant one of the adults had to stay over by the doorway incase she needed anything. The main problem being that it left all of the other children to Kaede and whoever else was on duty.

After listening intently Inutaishou promised to look into it, and Sesshoumaru inserted that there was money in the budget for extra improvements. The entire conversation was conducted over Inuyasha's voice as he muttered about three women being unable to take proper care of a single infant. Kagome was sorely tempted to drag him into the daycare with her on Monday and throw him to the children's dubious mercies.

And yet all through the meal Kagome felt eyes on her; considering, weighing, calculating eyes that seemed to be judging her for some unknown purpose. And the whispers continued unabated, rising and falling like a rustling wind that circulated among the tables as everyone spoke of the dance. Some were simply commenting on the choreography or grace of it, but others wandered what it could possibly mean for the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stood to the side of the room, the formal dancing had begun again after dinner, but she felt it prudent to refrain for the time. From her vantage point she had seen Rin slip back out to the balcony and watched as Sesshoumaru followed a few moments later. Sakura was speaking with three older women, one whom was on the Board of Directors, and two who were married to board members. Inutaishou had left her there before crossing the room to sling an arm about Miroku's shoulders as he forcefully led him into the men's washroom.

With a sigh Kagome left her protective concealment at the wall to go and rescue Inuyasha from a woman in a western style dress that had a v-shaped neckline that showed her navel. Every time he and the woman circled the dance floor, Kagome got a glimpse of his panicked face as the woman's hands drifted down his hair, and continued down her velvet dress in an attempt to draw his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha glanced around frantically for an escape route as he caught the hands that were again reaching for his hair. His father would kill him if he caused a scene, but he was seriously considering shoving the wench away from him just so he could have some breathing space when he saw Kagome approaching.

He excused himself as politely as he could under the circumstances; which is to say he managed a growled "Stay here," to the annoyance currently leached onto him. She didn't, but then he hadn't really expected her to, that would've been too easy. Leaches never willingly let go until they were full. He suspected that this woman was a bottomless pit in that respect.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice washed over his abused ears like a cool spring breeze. Yura may be well endowed, but she had a voice like a broken bell.

"Yash? Who is this little girl?" She grated out as she latched onto his arm making him grateful for the long sleeves that protected him from the full length skin on skin contact that would have resulted otherwise.

He was saved from having to answer by Kagome smiling tightly, "Excuse us…ma'am," The pause made it abundantly clear that Kagome questioned her right to the title. With a quick flick of her eyes she completely dismissed the twit and focused back on him, "Some of the board members are looking for you." She turned an amused glance back on his current attachment. "Confidential matters, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, Kagome. Lead on." He didn't event bother attempting to stop the slither of pleasure that snaked through him as he firmly gripped the woman's arm and set her aside. She'd probably bruise, but she deserved it for the torment she had put him through.

He captured Kagome's arm and took a deep breath of her lavender and jasmine scent, instantly relaxing his shoulders and back. He led her to the edge of the dance floor then stopped glancing around. "So where are the board members?"

His jaw dropped open in indignation when she sent him a bland look, "Yeah, right, Inuyasha, like the board members would send for you when they're talking about confidential matters."

"What the hell wench? I am one of the VP's ya know."

"Hai, hai, and I'm sure you're just as good as your brother at keeping secrets."

"Feh, like I'd ever want to have something in common with that ice cube."

"My point exactly Inuyasha." She said with a noisy sigh dragging him off to the side of the room, "Come on Mama is over there with some of the other ladies. Between the five of us, I'm sure we can protect your virtue."

They made it a full three steps before he found his voice again.

"O…OY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai - yes


	19. ramen

Well it took a bit longer than I had hoped, but all in all, not bad. I will give a warning that the next chapter is NOT cooperating. I have a basic outline, but my muse is refusing to form coherent sentences, much less plausible paragraphs.

Oh, Ladyrin, you'll like this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of six straggled in after midnight. Kagome was wrapped securely in her cloak and swaying on her feet. Rin was carting her over kimono because at some point on the balcony the second time she had acquired Sesshoumaru's jacket. The hem hit her at mid-knee, the tails in the back ended a scant inch before the floor, and the sleeves were rolled about three times so that the girl could use her hands.

Sesshoumaru led them inside after unlocking the door for his father who was carrying a sleeping Sakura.

Inuyasha brought up the rear and tiredly leaned against the door after closing it. He had spent the rest of the night dodging the clingy woman that it turned out Onigumo had brought with him. She seemed to be unusually affected by his hair, her interest bordered on obsession, and he had found that to be completely safe he had to surround himself with women from his father's generation. If he were with men, she would just barge in, and if he were with any of the girls near his age, then Yura would show up all but oozing a strange proprietary air.

He yawned and blinked bleary eyes to find Kagome hanging onto the post of the stair rail and giving him an exasperated look as she copied him.

"What is it wench?" he asked as he slipped out of his suit coat and pulled off his tie.

"What?… Oh, it's just that I wanted to ask you something, but…ummm…I forgot what it was. I'm too tired to think straight." Kagome politely covered her mouth as she yawned again and rested her head on the stair rail.

"Oh hell wench, I ain't standing here forever while you try to make your brain work. I'd never make it to bed if I did." Gratitude for extracting him from Yura's clutches only went so far, and keeping him from his bed was definitely beyond that line.

He was actually on the second step when she caught hold of his shirtsleeve.

"No, wait! I got it. Do you remember Mama talking about the upcoming festival at the shrine?" When he nodded confirmation she continued. "She's going to be busy the next several weeks, but she was supposed to drive me to the Center on Sunday."

"Tomorrow?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief. Wasn't he the half demon who was supposed to have boundless amounts of energy? Where did she get all of hers? He let out a breath when she shook her head no.

"No, no. I put it off this weekend because of the ball, but I should go next weekend, and Mama will be busy taking inventory of everything at the shrine. If anything needs ordered, it needs to be done sometime early next week, so I won't ask her to take me. But, after the incident that happened the last time I took the train, I don't think I should go that way anymore…" She trailed off as another yawn overtook her.

Inuyasha gazed at her steadily, controlling his expression carefully. "So, what?"

"So, will you take me? I don't want to distract Mom from the preparations."

"I don't know. What'll I get from it?"

"HUH!" he watched as her eyes shot open and stared at him in shock. "Inuyasha it's a simple request. A quick yes or no is all I need…" She paused to glare at him then rolled her eyes. "Mou! All right! What do you want?"

"Ramen. For breakfast. For a week."

"Mou, that was fast. Fine, fine. Next week you shall gorge yourself on ramen."

"Done! Oh, and princess, your mother already asked me to take you whenever you wanted to go, but don't think I'll let you off the hook just because of that. A deal's a deal." He smirked as he turned and began trudging up the stairs to his room.

"Inuyasha!" Her outraged cries echoed up past him.

He just chuckled. It was only Saturday night…well…Sunday morning actually, and the week was already beginning to look up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin watched confused as Kagome began the normal preparations for Monday's breakfast, and then pulled out four packages of their instant ramen. When she set about preparing them as well Rin risked questioning her cousin, "Kagome…what…?"

Rin indicated the unusual breakfast choice with her eyes when Kagome glanced at her. Kagome immediately blushed and began muttering something under her breath about arrogant, manipulative hanyous. Rin took this to mean that the ramen was for Inuyasha, who had somehow conned Kagome into cooking it for him. With a quiet smile Rin got out of her chair and crossed to where the larger serving bowls were kept. After removing one of the medium sized ones she placed it by the oven for Kagome to put the ramen in when it was done.

She then went back to her normal morning chores of preparing the dishes for everybody else.

Kagome had just transferred the ramen into the bowl Rin had gotten when Inuyasha came into the room grinning broadly. With one lithe movement he jumped the table, turned his chair backwards, and straddled it…all without taking his anticipatory stare from the bowl in her hands.

Both girls paused as they took a moment to process what had just happened. Inuyasha's impatiently barked "Well wench?" got them both moving again.

Kagome all but dropped the bowl in front of him and smirked when he burned his tongue on the hot noodles.

Rin had just gotten Sesshoumaru's tray together when Inuyasha let out a belch that echoed through the quiet kitchen. She and Kagome shared a scandalized look before turning to him awaiting an apology.

Inuyasha now sat with his chair kicked back and his feet on the table. His hands were crossed over his stomach and his face was pleased and contented. He peered at them from slitted eyes as they waited expectantly.

"What? Haven't ya ever seen what people look like after eating real food?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the belligerent remark. She took a deep breath to sustain an ongoing tirade, "I…nu…ya…sha…"

But he interrupted her before she could get more than his name growled out, "Yeah, yeah, whatever wench. Just tell me where you found a ramen place that would deliver this early, huh? All of them I know about won't open till nearly noon."

Kagome and Rin shared another baffled look. _Had he really expected them to order out, for ramen of all things? _

"It's just _ramen_, Inuyasha!" Kagome told him in exasperation, "It's not like it's hard to make!"

Well, that got a reaction. His feet came down off the table, he sat straight up in his chair, his ears perked up, and his eyes popped open. Kagome mused that he couldn't have looked more shocked if her grandfather had suddenly shown up with ofudas that actually worked.

"You know how to _make_ ramen?" He sounded just as shocked as he looked. "If you could make ramen, then why have you been feeding us junk?"

Rin felt her mouth drop open at Inuyasha's dumfounded supposition and she saw Kagome's hands clench at the ungrateful words that followed. When she spoke it was with that tightly controlled purr that Rin had come to associate with sudden physical pain.

"Rin, be a dear, and get Sesshoumaru's breakfast to him before his tea is cold. Won't you? It seems I have a few things to …explain to Inuyasha…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs Sesshoumaru checked his reflection in the mirror as he finished buttoning his shirt. He quirked an eyebrow at the clock by the bed as he secured his cufflinks in place. That done he turned to frown at the slightly open door before he glanced back at the clock. He had just taken two steps toward the door when he heard light footsteps padding down the hallway.

Pivoting in mid-motion he crossed to his closet instead, emerging with a deep burgundy tie just as Rin eased open the door and walked in with the breakfast tray. He walked over to where she set it on the dressing table and picked up the cup of tea.

"You're late." Rin followed his glare to the clock as he took his first sip.

"I know, I'm sorry" she stammered out in a rush, "but Inuyasha…"

"Never mind, I should have known it was because of the resident idiot." With closed eyes Sesshoumaru picked up the chopsticks and began neatly dissecting the fish.

At this tacit acceptance Rin recovered the tie he had put down and began fixing it into a proper knot. "Well, it's not really his fault…it's just…" When Sesshoumaru put down the chopsticks she handed him his tie and wandered over to the full length mirror where the suit's jacked was hanging. She continued as she jumped up on a short chair positioned by the standing mirror and removed the jacket from the hanger. "Somehow he got Kagome to make him ramen this morning, and …" Here she slid the jacket lightly up Sesshoumaru's arms and got off the chair as he looked into the mirror. "Did you know your brother doesn't seem to know about instant ramen?" She finished.

Sesshoumaru paused while adjusting the lapels of his jacket. He barely controlled a wince at the revelation that Inuyasha apparently _did_ know about instant ramen _now_. Though he supposed it was a tribute to his brother's imbecility that they had managed to get away without him finding out about it for this long. Still…

With a last flick of his wrists to settle the shirt cuffs and the jacket sleeves properly he turned to Rin who was gathering up the breakfast tray. She stopped momentarily to look him over. "You look great in that, the black suit really makes your hair shine."

With a slow blink he motioned her out of the room ahead of him. As he was heading down the stairs to the entryway she called softly from behind him. "Have a good day at work."

When he reached the bottom he turned and glanced over his shoulder, but all he could see was the end of her pony-tail as she headed back down the hall to the stairs closer to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well that's all for now, I have to go muse hunting so hopefully I'll have another chapter in a month...maybe.


	20. express to the top

So sorry this took so long…but I got halfway through a chapter, then realized that it wasn't the next chapter in the story, there is actually another chapter between it and this one….8/ oh well here's this one, and hopefully I can get the next couple of chapters out in a much faster time frame…You know like less than a year…

Thank you to everybody who has been so patient and waited for it…

This hasn't been proof read as much as the previous chapters were, so if there are mistakes please tell me…Also I posted a RK oneshot so please jump over and read it too!

Standard Disclaimer Still Applies…drat!

* * *

Kagome lost count of the number of people who stopped in to the daycare to offer her their congratulations. She was beginning to feel as if she were the one marrying Inutaishou, not her mother. 

Plus it kept the kids in an uproar asking questions about her father and, "but aren't you afraid 'Inu-sama' will be mean?"

Apparently Disneyhad already made something of an impact. Kaede finally sat everyone down in a big circle to explain to them all that just because Inutaishou was going to be Kagome's _step_-father didn't mean that he would suddenly start being mean to

her.

The kids still seemed a bit suspicious, but didn't act like they wanted to blatantly contradict Kaede, so things settled down. Although Kagome privately thought that Inutaishou might still get the blame if "Kage-chan," as most of the younger children called her, came to work too upset. Never mind that the likely culprit would be her stepbrother, not her stepfather…baka Inuyasha!

When her lunchtime came she traversed to the main lobby where her mother, Inutaishou, and Inuyasha usually met her. To her surprise none of them were there. Instead she found a rather harried looking Sango carrying an armload of paperwork and muttering in to a company cell phone.

"I don't care how so much as who right now…It was an internal access!…the only ones authorized for it are the VP's…Then find out which one so Inutaishou can beat them bloody, or we could just give them over to Sesshoumaru, I'm sure he's planning all kinds of fun diversions for them." With that she flipped the phone closed and seemed to give serious thought to chunking it through the glass door. After a minute however, she gained enough control to slip it back into her hip side carrier.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome questioned cautiously.

The woman jerked around to look at her, "Wha- Oh, Kagome-chan…Sorry, I suppose that was a bit unprofessional. Having that conversation out here where anybody could overhear." She glanced around blankly as if just realizing she was standing in the main entrance.

"No!" Kagome was quick to reassure her, "I was rude to be eavesdropping like that. Is it something I shouldn't have overheard? I can pretend I didn't hear anything…"

Sango smiled at her impishly, "Oh Kagome-chan, it's alright for you to overhear it, but apparently not everybody here is completely trustworthy."

Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone indicating an incoming text message. Her eyes narrowed and a small smile played about her lips as she read it.

"Good, I can work with that." She muttered after a moment, then pulled her gaze back to Kagome, "Actually I was supposed to stop by the daycare earlier to give you an access code for the express elevator. Now that everybody knows Inutaishou-sama and your mother are getting married it won't seem to untoward if you use it from time to time."

She handed over a slip of paper and a new ID. "Please Kagome-chan memorize the code and tear up that paper, the last thing we need is for just anybody to be able to go straight up to the executive offices…" Sango glanced at the files still in her arm then back at Kagome as her other hand tapped at the cell phone that was once again clipped to her belt. "Actually, Kagome-chan, could you do me a favor, I'm needed back at the security room, but I also need to get these files up to Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you think you could take them up? Just tell him they're the breached files and he should know what is needed to be done."

The beleaguered woman looked at Kagome with such pleading in her eyes that Kagome couldn't refuse and with out much further prompting found herself ensconced in the express elevator with a last reminder of "Remember Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama and no one else."

When she got off at the top floor she was face with a decrepit old man sitting hunched at a desk.

"Um, I have files for Sesshoumaru-san, is he in?" She asked uncertainly.

The man looked up, and she was assailed by the sudden smell of barnyard animals…cows or something…

He studied her for a minute before revealing that he had almost no teeth, and said "The door on the left. His assistant's name is Jyaken."

With that he hunched back over his…Was that a Typewriter? Kagome shook her head over the eccentricities of the elderly as she turned to the door.

"Not that left, the other left." Came the irritated voice of the old man.

"Ah! Sorry!" Kagome corrected her direction and knocked on the appropriate door. It was opened by a squat and ugly little demon that she supposed was some kind of toad demon. He was green and had some kind of beak-like nose anyway.

"Sango-chan sent me up with files for Sesshoumaru-san." She told him quietly. Judging by the faint snores the old man had fallen asleep at his desk.

The little green man promptly looked scandalized. "Sesshoumaru-_sama_ is in a very important meeting with Inutaishou-sama. You will just have to leave the files with me."

Kagome looked at his outstretched hand, then at the files cradled against her hip. "Sorry, Sango-chan made it a point to say that I should only give them over to Sesshoumaru. It's okay, I can wait until the meeting is over."

She rapidly began wondering if the poor little man was about to have a heart attack or a stroke. His face turned purple, and he seemed to be having problems taking a full breath, instead he gave short pants between nearly incoherent sputters.

"How dare you…A peon like you…to question _me_…I am Jyaken…My loyalty…My discretion…I would never betray…Sesshoumaru-sama is…" He was still rambling when the door behind them opened and Inutaishou stepped out, quickly followed by Sesshoumaru and…Onigumo Kaitou.

* * *

Baka – stupid 

As if you guys didn't know that one!

Disney is a trademark not owned by me.


	21. a father's instinct

Whew! Finally figured out how to get to the end of this chapter the way I wanted it to.

Yeesh! What a mess.

No I don't own anything Inuyasha and unfortunately I probably never will.

* * *

The meeting had been fascinating. That was Inutaishou's one thought as he led his "guest" from his office. Not that Onigumo had provided them with any information that they didn't already have, but that he would come to his greatest competitor…

Surely the man didn't think that the Kiba family was so dull witted as to accept his "concerns" at face value. There was something in it for him, something he could gain from their investigations besides information…

Seeing Kagome standing slightly in front of Sesshoumaru's rapidly hyperventilating toady derailed his train of thought. A discreet check showed him that it was indeed time for lunch, and although neither he nor Sesshoumaru truly needed to eat, there was a very definite need to maintain the pretense of human-ness that kept the press from discovering their secret…well other than that one horrid tabloid. He still didn't know if that article had been the best investigative reporting that he had ever run across, or if the man had just made up shockingly accurate lies. Thankfully the article "_Kiba Wife Delivers Half Demon Baby_" didn't gain as much attention as it could have.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, he could almost call it fear, as she turned to the three of them standing in his doorway.

But she gathered herself quickly and tore her frightened look away from Kaitou and fastened it onto Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-san" She began with a polite bow and a breathless voice. "Sango asked me to bring some files up for you to go over. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but she specifically said to give them to you."

She sent furtive glances at the president of Spider Tech throughout the entire speech, as if she wanted to say more, but didn't think it was wise.

Nevertheless, she proved to be as intelligent in her word-choice as she was circumspect. The fact that the head of security had told her to hand specific files over directly to Sesshoumaru could only mean that they were about one thing. And Sesshoumaru was old enough and well enough versed in subtlety to figure that out on his own. Inutaishou was not as certain that Inuyasha could have, but then he was young yet.

"Yes, of course, Kagome-san. Jyaken, enough." Sesshoumaru crossed to them with a slight glare at the unsightly behavior his unneeded aide had been displaying in front of an acknowledged enemy…or at least a family opponent.

Inutaishou privately wondered how his oldest could be so fixated on appearances, and his youngest so carefree about them. Even as he turned to begin escorting Kaitou to the elevators he watched as Sesshoumaru held out a hand for the files, forcing Kagome to shift the stack and hoist them up to shoulder level. It probably never even occurred to the boy to bend slightly and help the beleaguered girl.

Again his thoughts were hijacked. This time by Kaitou, who instead of walking politely to the elevators; crossed the hall to Kagome.

Inutaishou's eyes narrowed as his hand dropped to rest on his hip near his sword hilt. Onigumo now blocked his view of Kagome, and with his back turned Inutaisho couldn't read his facial features either, so instead he settled for watching Sesshoumaru's. His eldest son may have no great love for the human race, but he did believe in family honor, and the Higurashi's had officially been taken into the protection of the Kiba family. If there was need, then he trusted Sesshoumaru to signal him.

"You are one of the young ladies that are soon to join the Kiba family, are you not, child?" Onigumo's smooth voice poured into the room like ice water. Kagome must have made an affirmative gesture because after a pause Kaitou continued. "Not even a full member of the family, and yet they already have you doing menial jobs for them? That's not well done of you, Inutaishou-san, not at all."

"I actually work in the daycare, Kaitou-san, but I'm willing to help out where and when I can." Inutaishou detected a slight tremor in Kagome's normally strident tones, but she sounded resolute despite it. Still, he shifted a bit, tucking the side of his suit jacked behind his sword and resting his hand directly on the hilt.

Inutaishou tensed in response to Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowing when Onigumo reached forward. "Come now child. You should look at the person speaking to you. Otherwise one might begin to think you were afraid."

The next few moments were entirely instinctive for a man who had protective paternal instincts. Kagome gasped slightly and jerked back against the doorframe and a microsecond later all of the lights on the floor sparked then went dark just as Inutaishou's sword passed through the space that should have held Onigumo Kaitou.

Demon eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, and saw no sign of their unwanted visitor, more importantly he didn't smell him anymore either. Kagome leaned against the door jam shivering convulsively and glancing blindly around the dark room. Sesshoumaru stood near enough to her that he could protect her should there be need, holding the files in one hand and a sword, that glowed red to demon sight, in the other. Jyaken, for his part, had, as the humans put it, "hit the deck," and lay full-length on the floor with his arms covering his head and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Inutaishou met his son's cool gaze as they re-sheathed their swords. Sesshoumaru arched one eyebrow as he raised his head minutely to study the blown lighting.

_Interesting_. Inutaishou translated silently to himself. Yes it was definitely that. Despite all their research into Onigumo Kaitou since his appearance as a business rival they had never come up with anything to suggest he wasn't human. And his propensity for heavy colognes with a peculiar musky odor left their noses unreliable. But this…this was Kagome's doing, and her abilities had never responded to anything other than a direct threat from a demon. _Yes, interesting indeed_.

* * *

"Jyaken, go see how many floors are affected by the power outage." Sesshoumaru's voice cut in from Kagome's right.

Jyaken's reply was high and sharp, like all the air was being squished out of him. It sounded; Kagome mused blearily as she pushed herself into more independent position, where she wasn't holding up a wall, almost as if he had been stepped on.

"Sesshoumaru." Inutaishou commanded as he wrapped her up in what she assumed was his jacket, "Take Kagome home."

"No!" she cried grabbing onto his hands where they still held the lapels. "I'm fine now that he's gone. It's just…He's just…" She proved unable to finish as another heavy shudder racked her form.

"Are you sure?" He asked kindly enough that tears formed in her eyes.

Not trusting her voice she just nodded quickly.

"Alright then. Sesshoumaru I'm afraid you're still going to have to work from the home office for today. I think it's likely that every surge protector on this floor, at least, needs replaced. And I want someone to go over the wiring in the walls before we try to plug anything in. I don't smell anything smoldering so I should be able to get an electrician out today. Kagome, please tell your mother and Inuyasha that I'll be skipping lunch."

Kagome winced. She knew how much he and her mother enjoyed spending that hour together. "I'm sorry, Kaede and I thought I had enough control for public."

"No, don't apologize. There has always been something off about him. It's nice to have my suspicions confirmed. And the damage is minimal…In fact you may have just made Inuyasha's day. Nobody's going to be able to get any work done up here until we get the power restored."

_DING!_

The sudden noise followed by a rasping laugh had Kagome's heart trying to climb out her throat.

There was a sudden soft illumination of flickering light followed by the cheerful sound of clicking.

Inutaishou turned to the old man seated at the central station. There was a lit oil lamp on the corner of the desk and he was grinning broadly as he quickly pecked away at the typewriter set in front of him.

"I stand corrected." Inutaishou stated after listening to the keys echo through the darkened room for a minute.

* * *

Hey, two updates in less than six months...Maybe I can keep this pace up.

but I wouldn't count on it.

Goes to hide in a dark cave...


End file.
